Lemonade Mouth : Life's a drama
by Mischievous Little Owl
Summary: I made a new LM story . I promise it is good! R&R! Olivia is friends with a high school jock , Wen . What always happens in high school is drama . Will she be able to face it ?
1. Bad News !

**Hope you like it . R&R ! xoxoxo Amy ! ;)**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV :<p>

I'm Olivia White . I'm probably the most boring person on earth . Anyway , my friends say I'm pretty but I don't know . And who are my friends ? There's Stella Yamada , Rebellious Leader , Mohini or Mo Banjaree , sweet bass guitarist , Charlie Delgado , Drum God , Scott Pickett , guitarist and boyfriend of Mo and Wen Gifford , high school quarterback .

Anyway , I'm not popular . People always ask why . I mean , I can't blame them . They say I'm pretty , talented and have a good voice . I'll tell you someone who's popular : Jules . She's a cheerleader and friends with Ray Beech . She's perfect . Well almost . She's rich and beautiful .

Anyway , let's start with my usual day :

I open my eyes . Oh man ! It's 7:00 in the morning ! Better get going ! Wen' s picking me up at 7:45 and I have a lot to do . After taking a shower , I picked out a purple blouse , a white pair of jeans , a pair of purple shoes and a jacket . I brushed my hair and let it fall freely over my shoulders . I pick up my bag and go downstairs .

" Morning , Grams !" I said cheerfully ."Morning , sweetie ." , she said back . She was doing some knitting . I sat down and ate breakfast . I glanced at the clock and it was 7:44 . Oh no ! I grab my bag and say bye to Grams . I was waiting on the porch for him . Wen is very sweet , handsome and funny . Oh wait what am I thinking ? He would never want to go out with me . I mean , I'm just boring Olivia White .

A loud honk interrupts my thoughts . Oh my , that's him ! "Hey ", he greeted me . "Hi " , I said back . Don't get me wrong ! I'm nervous when I'm around him . We went to school in silence . At school , the others greeted us with very bad news :

Stella : Wen ! I can't believe you !

Wen : What did I do ?

Mo : Like you don't know ! Look at that board !

I took a look at the board . I read the headlines out loud :

Quarterback , Wen Gifford , is dating Jules .

I started to burst in tears ! I made a quick getaway to the toilet . I heard Mo and Stella come after me . How could Wen do that to me ?

What happens next ?


	2. A Cheering Up Song

**We'll start with Mo's POV . I don't want bad comments please PM me if you want to give any suggestions and don't forget to put your name so that I can give you credit . I do not own Lemonade Mouth ! xoxoxo Amy ! ;)**

* * *

><p>Mo's POV :<p>

" Olivia ! " I cried out . "It isn't that bad .."."Yes it is !" She snapped at me . "Ya know , Wen made the biggest mistake of his life . So what ? He'll realize some day . Please just stay calm . Maybe he's not the right one for you . " , Stella told her . Olivia looked at us and hugged us . " You guys are my best friends!" , she said .

"Come on . Class starts soon . " , I offered her my hand . She took it and we went to class together .

With the boys :

* * *

><p>Wen's POV :<p>

"oh my god" was all I could say . I know I'm the QB and tons of girls want me but putting up a fake notice is way too bad. "Guys , I didn't ask her out ! I'm serious … I really am !" , I started to explain . "If you didn't then go get it settled !" , Charlie told me. "Ok , I will … " was all I said .

I started to head to the field . It is the only place I can find Jules . I need to stop this nonsense . It'll ruin my chances with Olivia . She might do something desperate like kill herself . "Jules !" , I called out . " Aww… Wen , you came to see me …" , she said in delight . " Yeah but I want you to stop all this nonsense ! I am not your boyfriend ! I like someone else . " I said to her . "Oh , I know who you like . That puny little Olivia , right ? Wen , think about it . You're the QB . You can have millions of girls who are better than her . You deserve a more popular girl like me . " , she explained to me .

"No thanks !" , I said , angrily . Then Jules pulled me closer and whispered to me : Listen if you want to stay the QB then date me . Cause if you don't , I'm gonna embarrass you with a video I took when you were younger . The time you danced in a clown suit . It was very funny . So what will it be ? Date me or embarrass you ?

" Fine , I'll date you …" , I said to her . I'm sorry , Olivia , but if I get embarrassed maybe You might never want to date me , I thought .

* * *

><p>Olivia 's POV :<p>

I texted Mo , Stella , Charlie and Scott . I told them to meet me at lunch in the music room . I made a song while I was in History class and I want to try it out .

At lunch :

Mo : So what's this about ?

Me : Just listen , ok ? Join in when you know you can , kay ?

I started to sing :

_You're on the phone ,_

_With your girlfriend ,_

_She's upset ,_

_She's going on about something that you said_

_Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do ._

Mo , Scott , Charlie and Stella played their instruments .

_I'm in my room _

_It's a typical Tuesday night ,_

_I listen to the kind of music she doesn't like ,_

_And she'll never know your story like I do . _

_But she wears short skirts _

_I wear T-shirts ,_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers _

_Dreaming 'bout the day _

_When you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time ._

I continued the song . And after I finished , the others went crazy about it . Then I saw someone recording it . Oh no !


	3. Jules the Evil Twit

**Third Chapter . Enjoy ! PM me to give me ideas and suggestions and don't forget to put your name so that I can give credit to you . I do not own Lemonade Mouth ! xoxoxo Amy ! ;)**

* * *

><p>"Hey , you !" , I yelled at the guy . If I 'm not mistaken , he's from the AV club . I chased him but he managed to ditch me at a junction . I don't want that video to air . I looked at my watch and it was 6.30 . I was so late ! I went back to the music room and grabbed my bag . I walked home cause Wen went home early .<p>

The first thing I do when I reach home was apologize to Gram for returning late . Then I took a long shower to get things off my mind . All I could think of was Wen ! When I finished , I put my PJs on and did my homework . I didn't eat dinner because I wasn't hungry. After that , I had a brainstorm . I quickly took out my note pad and jotted down the lyrics . Then , I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock the next morning . Shoot ! I was late . Wen couldn't pick me up because he's with Jules.I bet Jules would hate to see me with Wen all the time . So I made a quick dash to the bathroom , did all my essential things , dried myself , put on a purple knee-length dressed , packed my bags and went downstairs . I grabbed a choco bar and practically ran to school .

When I arrived , I suddenly realized that I could've just rode my bike to school . _Stupid , stupid , stupid ,_ I thought to myself . "Hey , Olivia ." , said Mo . "Hi . " , I said to her and the gang . Then Scott brought up a very sensitive issue . " So uh Wen , did you break up with Jules , yet ? " , Scott asked . Wen's face turned beet red . " umm… no…" he said , quietly . "Why ?" , Stella asked him , practically yelling . "cause …I-I …..like her …" , Wen struggled with his words.

He said what ? I feel like crying right now but instead I said , " I'm late . I'll be on my way ..".

Hmm… Great just great … What else could go wrong ?

* * *

><p>Wen's POV :<p>

I could not believe what I just said . I do not like Jules . Hopefully Olivia doesn't cry her heart out . I feel very guilty . As soon as she left , Mo said " Poor Olivia ." . "Why?" , I asked . "Can't you see ? Olivia likes you !" , Charlie said to me , a little anger in his voice . He often thought of Olivia as a sister cause she was always nice to him . He had the right to be mad at me . "Where does Olivia always go when she's sad ?" , Stella asked me . " Her house or the park …" I answered back . "Then , go and comfort her . Tell her you're sorry .." , Drake said ."Fine I will . " .

It was first period and a very boring one . Suddenly , on the television in the class , was a video of Olivia and the others . She was singing a song . The teacher stopped teaching to watch the video . Some kids were rocking out to the beat . Olivia had a beautiful voice . I couldn't take my eyes off her .

* * *

><p>Mo's POV :<p>

Bio is not my fave subject but I want all 'A's so I have to take it . I was practically sleeping until our video was on screen . That AV kid must've put it on . We sound pretty good . I think we might make a great band .

* * *

><p>Charlie's POV :<p>

All I remember doing was tap a rhythm with my pencil before I fell asleep . I woke up to the sound of people cheering . So I took a glance at the tv screen and my jaw dropped . Wow , we're on tv , broadcasting around the whole school . Cool !

* * *

><p>Scott's POV :<p>

Wow ! we're on tv . Wait ! Ray might kill me if I'm in another band . Oh , man ! Look at him . He's giving me the 'Ray Glare' ! Yes , the Ray Glare . A glare powerful enough to make me scared . Yes , scared .

* * *

><p>Stella 's POV :<p>

Wait a sec . Isn't that Olivia's song ? It is !

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV :<p>

My song! Hopefully Wen doesn't know it's about him . Pleaseohpleaseohplease!

At lunch , we sat at our usual table . Then trouble came . "Hey , Scott !" , Ray said , gruffly ."What ?" . "Since you played in a band behind my back ,I'm gonna give you a choice . My band or theirs ?" , Ray told him .

* * *

><p>Scott's POV :<p>

I'm gonna have to choose ? I looked from Ray to Stella to Olivia to Wen to Charlie . I lastly looked at Mo who was giving me the 'puppy-dog' look . " I pick ….theirs…" , I answered . "Fine ! " , Ray said . "Wen , sit with us . " , Jules said , pulling his arm . " No way , Jules ." , he said . If I'm not going blind , I could have sworn I saw Jules give Wen an ' or else ' look . She always did it to me when I didn't wanna do anything she asked me to . Eventually , Wen stood up and took his food to their table .

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV :<p>

I felt like I could faint . "Guys , since we are about to be known as a band , what should we name ourselves ?" , Charlie asked . "Song2U?" , Mo gave a suggestion . "No , too ..boring . No offence ." , Stella said . "Songs4all?" , Scott asked . "Nope . Too pushy … " , Stella said . I picked up my can of Lemonade and took a sip . Then , I stared at the can…"Lemonade…lemonade… Lemonade….Lemonade Mouth !" , I cried , excitedly . The band agreed to the name so we are now , Lemonade Mouth .

"Ok , band practice tomorrow at the music room after school ." , Stella told us . After lunch , the day was uneventful . After school , I walked to the park . I didn't feel like going home just yet . I sat down on one of the benches put my bag down and thought about my life .

Then , I felt a tap on my shoulder . I turned and saw Wen . He sat next to me . " I want to say sorry for all that happened ." , he started . " No , it wasn't your fault . " , I said , trying to get rid of his guilt .We sat in silence . Then he leaned closer . My head said , _he's gonna kiss me !_I leaned in too_ ._ Suddenly , I snapped out of the trance and sat up straight . " I –umm .. You have a girlfriend , Wen . " I said . "Oh yeah , right . Can I have a hug ? " he asked . "Sure " I said and hugged him .

"Excuse me !" , we were interrupted by none other than , Jules . " What are you doing with my boyfriend ?" , she demanded . "Sorry . I'll just go " , I said , walking away .

* * *

><p>Wen's POV :<p>

Jules ruined the moment ! Then she pulled me in to kiss me . I noticed Olivia's bag was still here . If she realized it , she would come back and see me kissing Jules . Bad timing ! Olivia came back and saw me kissing Jules . "Uh ..sorry . I just came to take my bag.." , She stuttered and grab her bag .Jules let me go . Olivia quickly walked away before I could say anything.

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV :<p>

As I walked away , I realized I forgot my bag . I turned back and witnessed Jules and Wen kissing . It was so awkward . "Uh ..sorry . I just came to take my bag.." , I said and took it and walked away . I never felt so heartbroken . I arrived home , went to my room , took a shower and slept until the next morning .

Next morning , I woke up as usual , prepared myself as usual and rode my bike to school . The day was pretty much boring . After school , I went to the music room . I met the others and…"Wen?" , I said. "what are you doing here ?" , I asked . " I want to join your group .". "umm.. okay ". Then we were silent . Stella was the first to speak by saying , " Olivia , one of the AV kids want to record our practice . Is that ok ? " ."Sure ." , I said , sounding unsure of myself .

"Anyway , I made a new song!" , I said feeling excited . "Let us hear it ." , Mo begged . "ok . Record this . Jump in whenever you know you can ." . So I started to sing :

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

Before you met me, I was a wreck  
>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<br>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<p>

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<p>

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
>Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets<br>I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
>I'm complete<p>

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<p>

_We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<p>

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<p>

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<p>

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight.<p>

"So ? How was it ? " , I asked . Here are the responses :

Mo : Amazing !

Stella : You outdone yourself .

Scott : It was soo…COOL! **(A/N : I know . Girly , right ?)**

Charlie : I'm speechless .

Wen : Olivia , it was fantastic .

AV kid : This is gonna be a hit .

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I'm gonna make something bad happen next … Hehehe… P.S , Teenage Dream by Katy Perry . I do not own anything at all .**

**Xoxoxo Amy **


	4. A Jwen Argument

**Chapter 4 . Hope you don't think it's boring . PM Me to give ur ideas and name and I will give credit to you . Read & Review . Please ! xoxoxo Amy ! ;)**

* * *

><p>I went home with a smile on my face . Since it was still early to turn in , I picked up my old guitar and sat at the back . I made lyrics up as I played . It sounded pretty good .<p>

_They tell you a good girl is quiet and you should never ask why ,_

_cause It only makes it harder to fit in ._

_You should be happy , excited ._

_Even if you're just invited ._

_Cause the winners need someone to clap for them ._

_It's so hard waiting in a line that never moves ._

_It's time you started making your own rules ._

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left with your last breath scream _

_Here I am , here I am , make 'em listen _

_Cause there's no way you'll be ignored , not anymore_

_So here I am , here I am , here I am , here I am ._

"Olivia !" , someone cried out . I turned around to see the band behind me . "W-what are you guys doing here ?", I asked them . They just shrugged ."Cool song by the way . Too bad that AV kid went home already …", said Stella . "Olivia , I have a song I made but I want you to sing it ." , said Mo ."Me ?" , I asked . She nodded . "ok . may I see it ?" I asked . She gave me the lyrics . And I strummed my guitar and sang :

_This is my , this is my paradise ,_

_I'm at home and oh oh I got it right ,_

_Let the sun on my shoulders shine_

_We can run beneath this clear piece of sky ,_

_This , this is my paradise ._

" Mo , that song is awesome . What's it's title ? " , I asked . " This is my paradise , of course!" , she cried out loud ."Figures.." , I mumbled under my breath . "Guys , Dante's is holding a contest to see who can play at his place and the prize is two free deluxe pizzas every Thursday . It's too in one . We can get a regular gig AND free pizza !" , exclaimed Scott .

"That's great ! Sign us up ! " , said Stella . "uh… I don't know….." , I said . I am really nervous onstage . "Come on . It'll be fun . " , persuaded Charlie . "ok fine . Can you all just go home now ?" , I asked them . They exchanged glances and went home .

Meanwhile .

* * *

><p>Wen's POV :<p>

When I went out of the building , I got into my truck , started the engine and drove home . At my house , I opened the door and went inside . I turned on the lights and saw Jules sitting there .

Jules : Hi , Wen .

Wen : What are you doing here ?

Jules : Just a visit . Your dad is nice by the way . And Sidney is sweet .

Wen : Can you please go home ?

Jules : Why ? Do you hate me ?

Wen: As a matter of fact , I do !

Jules : Why ? Am I acting so bad ?

Wen : Jules, you ARE bad ! You are making my life and Olivia's really miserable .

Jules : Olivia , Olivia , Olivia… Why does this have to be about her? It's always about her ! She's just a stupid half-wit girl , Wen ! I don't know why you care so much about her .

Wen : Don't you dare say anything bad about her !

Jules : Wen , don't you realize that you're taken ? Another guy would probably fall in love with her … When she's famous . Remember , YOU are MINE .

Then , Jules left . I just went to my room . I took a long hot shower . I put on my PJs and went to bed .

* * *

><p>Charlie's POV :<p>

Olivia is really talented . To get to my house , I went down Wen's road . Wen. How could he not see that Olivia is more prettier , greater and talented than Jules . When I passed Wen's house , I heard arguing . I felt so curious to listen to it . So I went to the door , pressed my ear on the surface and listen . "Olivia , Olivia , Olivia… Why does this have to be about her? It's always about her ! She's just a stupid half-wit girl , Wen ! I don't know why you care so much about her ." . It sounded like Jules . "Don't you dare say anything bad about her !" . Now , that sounded like Wen . So Jules is in an argument with Wen .

"Wen , don't you realize that you're taken ? Another guy would probably fall in love with her … When she's famous . Remember , YOU are MINE ." . After that it was quiet . I heard that someone was coming to the door . I quickly ran away . When I was a block far , I continued to go home . Wen , why won't you just break up with Jules .

* * *

><p><strong>Love it ? Hate it ? Tell me what you think . See ya l8er !<strong>


	5. About GNO,strutting your stuff and kiss

**I think I like this chapter the best ... What do you think ? xoxoxo Amy ! ;)**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV:<p>

I was walking to school when I got a text . From Stella .

TO:OLIVIA/1

Can me and mo hav a GNO at ur house ? Tonight mayb ?

FROM : STELLA

I smiled at the text . A GNO . Shopping , movies and games . I texted her back .

TO:STELLA/1

Sure u can . be there at 7 k ?

* * *

><p>Stella's POV :<p>

_Beep , beep ._went my phone . A text from Olivia . "Mo , we can have a girl's night !" , I squealed . Mo looked at me like I was crazy before saying : "Yes . Then we'll play truth or dare ." , she said , rubbing her hands together ."The boys are having a 'Boy's Night' at Scott's place . I think ." , Mo continued . "So the boys will ask Wen and we'll ask Olivia ." , I said . Plan A is on go .

* * *

><p>Wen's POV :<p>

How do I get out of this situation . I got a text from Scott , saying there's a boy's night . Two big burdens : Jules and My love for Olivia . What was I thinking the other day ? I was so tempted to kiss her , I forgot that I have a girlfriend . Not that the girlfriend is even a friend . After school , I have football practice . That should get my problems off my mind . Great …

* * *

><p><strong>(AN : I want to skip to the girls night )**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV:<p>

It's Girl's Night Out . After doing some shopping and girl stuff , we sat in my room . Mo played GNO on her mobile . "It's Truth or Dare time ! " , said Mo , excitedly . Of all the games , that is the one she chose ? I hate Truth or Dare . We sat in a circle and the bottle was sitting in the middle ."I'll start !" , Mo said gleefully .

* * *

><p>Mo's POV :<p>

I hope I get Olivia . The bottle spins and I get….. Stella ? Oh , well . "Stella , truth or dare ?" , I asked ."Dare ." , said Stella . "I dare you too , kiss Ray tomorrow !" , I said . "What the fudge ?" , she screamed . "Sorry , Stell . A dare is a dare . " , I said . "Fine" , she mumbled.

* * *

><p>Stella 's POV :<p>

My turn ! Yes , it hit Olivia ! Score one for me ! Mo whispered something in my ear . I smiled . " Olivia , truth or dare ?" , I asked . She was quiet for a sec and then said "Truth." . "Olivia , what happened the day after we found out about Wen and Jules ? I heard that Wen came to see you ." , I asked .

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV :<p>

Not my luck ! Stella , why do you have to ask ? " Well , uh … He did see me .At the Park . I was sitting on a bench then he sat beside me . He said that he was sorry . And I said that it wasn't his fault . Then we didn't talk until….uh umm…" , I said , getting nervous . "Then what ? Olivia you didn't kiss him did you ?" , asked Mo ."No ! No , course not ! I mean, I wanted to but I didn't . He leaned into kiss me and I was in the trance . But then I snapped out of it and said ,' Wen , you have a girlfriend .'" , I blurted it out . "We gotta interrogate her more often ." , said Stella .

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE :<p>

* * *

><p>Scott's POV :<p>

"So , Wen , why haven't you dumped Jules ? ", I asked . " I –I .. love her " , He answered back . " Come on man , that's not true . You hate Jules . I heard your argument with her " , Charlie stated . "Yeah . We all know you like Olivia . Speaking of her , what happened on the day you talked to Olivia ?" , I said to him .

Wen was suddenly quiet and his eyes were glued to the screen . We were playing video games . "Well umm." , he stuttered . " Just tell us !" , said Charlie , impatiently . "Well , she was sitting on a bench in the park so I sat beside her and I apologized but then she said that it wasn't my fault and then we were both quiet . After that I leaned in to kiss her . She was like in a trance at first but then she said that I have a girlfriend ." , he blabbered on and on ." Woah ! Wait , you were about to kiss her ?" , Charlie asked . "um yeah ." , he smiled sheepishly . "You love Olivia so just break up with Jules .", said Charlie ." It's not that simple .Jules said that she would post a video of me in a clown suit if I break up with her ." , he said .

" So what ? you can repair your reputation back and get the girl of your dreams ." , I said . "I….That's a great idea .I'll do it tomorrow !" , he said smiling . That was the end of our night .

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV :<p>

I woke up , went to the shower , took a bath and put on a yellow shirt and tight jeans . Mo and Stella had already dressed . So we walked to school together after grabbing granola bars . At school , Principal Brennigan called me to his office . What did I do wrong ?

"This is a new kid . His name's Jessie . Jessie , this is Olivia White . She will be your guide . Now get to class . ", he said . I smiled and led the new kid to the hall . He was about medium –heighted and had curly hair . "So do you like the school ?" , I asked . " Now I do ." , he said , staring at me with lovey-dovey eyes . " Snap out of it ,lover boy ." , I said laughing .

The others caught up with me . " Hey guys , this is Jessie . He's new here . Jessie , that is Scott , Mo ,Stella , Charlie and Wen . " , I introduced him and them .

* * *

><p>Jessie's POV :<p>

I think I'm in love with Olivia . She's so pretty in her clothes . Tight jeans , good choice . When we met her friends , I looked at each of them . This Wen dude , didn't seem to happy seeing me looking at her . Jealous , much ? I put my hand over her . " Woah , what are you doing ? " , she asked me , putting my arm away . Ring ,the bell went off . We split up . My first class was with Wen . Then , Mo and Scott . After the first four classes , it was lunch . I searched for Olivia and found her . So I sat down beside her .

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV :<p>

This Jessie kid is weird . Suddenly , Jules came up to me and spilled water all over me . I jumped up . "What was that for ?" , I asked . "For making my boyfriend break up with me !" , said Jules , angrily . " I have nothing to do with that . Anyway , whatever Jules . Mo , let's work your magic " , I said , walking to the restroom . Mo just followed . In there , I changed into a less- than- knee-length yellow sundress . Mo repaired my make up . After a few minutes , we walked out .

I swear the canteen was quiet . People were like so shocked . I walked to our table . Jules was still there . "How do you hate me now , Jules ? " , I asked sitting down . We continued our activities , leaving Jules shocked . "Close your mouth Jules . You might catch a fly ", Stella said , smirking .

* * *

><p>Wen's POV:<p>

Olivia , could not look more gorgeous or prettier . I looked from top to bottom . She looked really beautiful . I wanna ask her out . I have a lot of competition !

* * *

><p>Stella's POV :<p>

Olivia looked gorgeous ! Before that we were arguing with Jules . Next thing you know , the canteen was completely silent . Then Olivia came . Jules was like so baffled at the sight . You have to admit . I think I see a lot of people drooling already . "Wen , Jessie , stop drooling !" , I said . they looked annoyed . After lunch , Olivia stood up . Then practically all the boys were like giving her their numbers . Oh my god !

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV :<p>

I feel like I wanna laugh . They boys are so weird . Giving me their phone numbers although I don't know them . I looked back at the group . Mo , Scott and Stella were surprised , Charlie was laughing his head off , Jessie and Wen seemed jealous . "Olivia , this is so major!" , said Mo ."Umm.. Guys , I need to get to class . Can I please walk ? " , I asked . Then to my surprise they made a path in the middle . "Thanks I guess…" , I said . I walked . Then , someone stood in my path . That someone was Ray . " What do you want , Ray ?" , I asked . We were never friends . He always bullied me . "I was thinking whether or not that you want to be my girlfriend ?" , he said , putting his hand on my shoulder . I looked back to see Wen , Jessie and all the other guys giving Ray , dirty looks .

" Umm.. No thanks , Ray . " , I said , walking away from him . In a blink of an eye , he turned me around and kissed me . I was so shocked . So were the others . I didn't respond to his kiss . I pulled away . "What did you just do ?" , I was so angry . I walked away . Not turning back .

I arrived at my locker and put my wet clothes in my locker and took my Math book . I went to class .

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't 4get the dare . I'll do it in the next chapter . PEACE OUT ! xoxoxo Amy ! ;)<strong>


	6. Jealousy, Love and Determination

**Chapter 5 . Enjoy . xoxo Amy ! ;) I do not own anything except the story line .**

* * *

><p>Wen's POV :<p>

I can't believe Ray kissed her ! That was suppose to be my kiss ! I gotta get some kind of 'thing' to stand out from the crowd .

"I can't believe he kissed my Olivia !" , Jessie said , angrily .

"Your Olivia ? She's mine !" , I said back at him .

"No . She's mine !"

"No mine !"

Soon , we were all arguing about who's Olivia's boyfriend . Until , "Everybody , stop !" , yelled Scott . I'm surprised . He wasn't affected by the Olivia Fever .

"If you want Olivia to be yours , that isn't a way to do it ." , Mo said out loud . "She likes someone here . " , she added quietly .

"Oh wait . I have to do this " , said Stella . She got down from the stage and kissed Ray . "FYI , that was a dare , ok ?" , she said before we could speak .**(There's the dare . )**

"Ok , tonight is open –mic night at school so Olivia , will be performing ." said Stella . "until then , goodbye." , she said as she went out the door .

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV :<p>

Gotta text from Stell .

TO:OLIVIA

U gotta sing 2night .

FROM:STELLA

Is she serious ? What song ? Ugh ! I know ! . First , I'll sing 'Teenage Dream ' . Then , I'll sing a new song we wrote a few days ago . I'll call it 'Determinate' .

After class , I walked to my locker . There was a bouquet of roses . How sweet . I read the card :

**FROM YOUR LOVE , JESSIE .LOOK UP AND SEE A SURPRISE !**

What the-? When I looked up , he also sent me a box of chocolate and a coupon .For Jessie hugs .**(Got that from BTR) **.

I walked out of the school building and met the others , minus Jessie . "Whatcha got there ? " , Charlie asked me , eyeing the gifts . " Well , I got it all from Jessie . I got a bouquet of roses . A box of chocolate and last but not least , a coupon . For Jessie hugs . There are two things that I'm thinking : 1. He likes me ? and 2. Aww. How sweet ." , I said ."Anyway ,meet me tonight at 8 , kay ?" , I said before walking off.

* * *

><p>Wen's POV :<p>

I 'm so jealous now ! How dare Jessie ...UGH!

* * *

><p>Mo's POV :<p>

Wow… I'm surprised . The competition is on ."She has got a lot of admirers . Especially after today . What do you think Olivia would wear tonight ?" , I asked. "I'm betting that she's wearing a red sleeveless blouse and white jeans , she showed me last weekend ." , said Stella . "We'll see about that ." , I said .

That night :

Olivia's POV :

I feel sick !Inhale .Exhale . I gotta get Lemonade . I searched through my bag . Jackpot ! I took a quick sip . Ah…. Much better . It was time !I got on stage with the others .

" Hi , I'm Olivia White . We're Lemonade Mouth .First up , I'll sing teenage Dream . Start the Music ! " , I spoke through the microphone.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

I walked down the steps and sat on an empty table .

Before you met me, I was a wreck  
>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<br>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<p>

I twirled around .

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<p>

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
>Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets<br>I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
>I'm complete<p>

I stood on the table . And finished the song .

"Now , I'll sing a new song me and my band wrote . Determinate is its title . " , I nodded at Wen to start .

Tryin' hard to fight these tears. I'm crazy worried.  
>Messin' with my head, this fear. I'm so sorry.<br>You know you gotta get it out. I can't take it.  
>That's what being friends about.<p>

Then Charlie hit his drums .

I, I wanna cry. I can't deny, tonight I wonder I've been high.  
>And get inside. It isn't right.<br>I gotta live in my life.

I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it.  
>I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it.<p>

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor.  
>Determinate.<br>D-determinate.  
>Push until you can't, and then they'll demand more.<br>Determinate.  
>D-d-determinate.<br>You and me together, we can make it better.  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor.<br>Determinate.  
>D-determinate.<p>

Hey, you feel this way. It was today. I gotta get myself on stage.  
>I shouldn't wait, or be afraid. The chips will fall where they may.<p>

I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it.  
>I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it.<p>

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor.  
>Determinate.<br>D-determinate.  
>Push until you can't, and then they'll demand more.<br>Determinate.  
>D-d-determinate.<br>You and me together, we can make it better.  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor.<p>

Determinate.  
>D-determinate.<p>

Wen's Rap time !

* * *

><p>Wen's POV :<p>

It's my time to shine .

It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent ,

Use it like veteran

Renegade . Lemonade , music is my medicine

Go ahead and try name a band we ain't better than ,

Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of 'em .

People need a breather cuz they're feelin the adrenaline

Stop !

Now hurry up and let us in

Knock!

Cuz we're comin to your house and people keep smiling with lemons in their mouths

I'm the real deal , you know how I feel

Why they in it for the bill , I'm just in it for the thrill

Get down , now , I ain't playin around , put your feet up from the ground and make a sound like .

Then Olivia took the mic from me . I just wanna kiss her so bad but I guess I'll get my chance . Someday .

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys want a Rayella ? PM me and R&amp;R .<strong>


	7. Questions All The Way

**Here's Chapt 7 . A little Rayella . xoxoxo Amy ! ;)**

* * *

><p>Stella's POV :<p>

Next morning , I got up and took a shower . Then , I put on my fave 'Question the authorities ' shirt and jeans . I grabbed a choco bar and my mom sent me to school . At school , I walked in and went to my locker . Someone was waiting for me .Correction , Ray was waiting for me . "What ?" , I asked . "Did someone get up on the wrong side of the rebels ?" , he teased me . "What do you want ?" , I asked again ."Stella , when every girl kisses me , they instantly fall in love . So I bet you are ." , He explained . "What ? It was a dare . I had to do it !" , I practically screamed at him . "Come on , everyone knows that . I know you are in love with me ." , he said . I started walking to class even though it was only 7.40 . He kept on following me .

" You know what ? I'm gonna kiss you right now and show you that I don't enjoy any of it ." , I said . So I kissed him and said , "See ? Nothing !" . And shut the door . Suddenly I was on Cloud 9 . It was so heavenly . Wait , what am I saying? I hate him !

* * *

><p>Ray's POV :<p>

It's surprising . Stella's lips were so sweet . Wait , am I falling in love with her ? Nononono . It cannot happen . I'm Ray Beech , King of the school . Snap out of it man !

At lunch :

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV :<p>

We were sitting at the table . "Today , I got three boxes of chocolate , five bouquets of roses , a love poem and seventeen admirer notes .", I said out loud . "Olivia , you're like…. A magnet ." , Charlie said . Then , there was an announcement . "Olivia , we prepared a song for you . Here it goes ." , a boy on the stage said through the microphone . There was like four boys on stage .

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy<p>

Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah  
>And there isn't anything they could've said or done?<br>And everyday I see you on your own  
>And I can't believe that you're alone<br>But I overheard your girls and this is what they said

Looking for a, looking for a  
>That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that<br>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me<br>Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<p>

Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
>So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard<br>I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
>But I know I gotta put myself for worse<br>See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there<br>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in meCan't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<p>

If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
>Everyday like slum-dog millionaire<br>Bigger than the twilight love affair  
>I'll be here, girl, I swear<p>

Looking for a, looking for a  
>That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that<br>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me<br>Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>(Your boyfriend)  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>(Your boyfriend)  
>All I really want is to be your<br>(Boyfriend)

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

That was really …Sweet . I guess . When would this feud end ! I knew I couldn't eat here . So I grabbed my can of lemonade and lunch , and went to the music room . While , I was taking a sip of Lemonade , I burst out into a song . I played the piano while I sing .

Ohh yeah yeah  
>The situations turns around enough to figure out<br>That someone else has let you down  
>So many times I don't know why<br>But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>And maybe if you take one more than I would know for  
>sure<br>There's nothing left to say  
>Tell me that you love me anyway<br>Tell me that you love me anyway  
>Ohhh<p>

Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
>Is being shared with someone else<br>Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
>But I know we can make it<br>As long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away  
>And maybe if you take one more than I would know for<br>sure  
>There's nothing left to say<br>Tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn it around every day  
>I can hear what you say<br>Now I know why,I know we can make it  
>If tell me that you love me yeah<br>And tell me that I take your breath away  
>And maybe if you take one more<p>

So tell me that you love me yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<br>Tell me that you love me anyway.

Wow , what kind of songwriter am I ? The door opened and I saw Wen come in . "Hey , Wen" , I said , looking at the piano . "Um hey ." He sat next to me. "So who is the guy you like ?" , he asked me . I blushed , looking away . " umm…No one …" , I stammered .

"is it someone I know ?" .

"Yeah . I guess . Your pretty close with him .Very close ..".

"Is it Charlie or Scott ?" .

"Nope" , I told him ."I better get to class now ."

I stood up and went out the door , leaving a very confused Wen behind .

* * *

><p>Wen's POV:<p>

If it's not Charlie or Scott . Then who ? I dunno anyone else I'm close with .hmmm.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's a little short . Anyway , I'm holding a contest for who can write the best Schohini chapter . Tell this to all your friends . It ends on August 14th . Good luck . Pm me with your story ! xoxoxo Amy! ;)<strong>


	8. Vengeance is served

**I promised myself that I won't do any stories while I'm sitting my exam but I can't take it . After all , promises are meant to be broken , right ? Hope you love this one xoxoxo Amy ! ;)**

* * *

><p>Wen's POV :<p>

The next day , I went to school as normal .Only , we had an early band practice and school got canceled. Don't ask me why . That night was Open Mic Night . When I reached the room , Stella , Mo , Scott and Charlie were already there . Since Olivia hasn't arrived , I decided to ask the band about Olivia's mystery guy .

"Guys , yesterday , at lunch , I went to check on Olivia . She was playing music here . So I sat beside her . Then I asked her who her mystery guy is . She said it was someone I was really close with . So , I asked whether it was Scott or Charlie and she said nope . So who is that guy ?" , I explained to them .

Stella and Mo glanced at each other before bursting into laughter .I looked around confused . Scott and Charlie caught my look and laughed at me . What ? Is there something I don't know ? "Man , I can't believe you don't know …" , said Scott after catching his breath ."Huh ?" . "Wen , Olivia loves you . Besides Charlie and Scott , the only other person that could be very close with you is yourself ." , Mo said while holding back her laugh . " So you're saying or you think Olivia is in love with me ?" , I asked . "We don't think . We know because Olivia admitted it when we were playing truth or dare . " , added Stella . They started laughing again until…..

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV :<p>

I walked in and was greeted by laughter . " Wow , you guys are happy . What happened ?" , I asked . "Oh um… It's just …Sir Charles here ", said Scott patting Charlie on the back . "Yeah , he …he told us a joke !" , said Mo ."A funny one too . What was it Charlie ?" , Stella said to him . "Well , what did the ant say to the plant that was crying ?It said who's watering you ." , said Charlie . ok . "Anyway , Mo, I have a song for you ! It's perfect ." , I said dragging Charlie to his drums and Scott to his guitar . "Catch on when you know you can ." , I said , handing her the lyrics sheet . I started her off :

Whoa! Yeah yeah yeah yeah

How to choose  
>Who to be<br>Well let's see  
>There's so many choices now.<br>Play guitar, be a movie star.  
>In my head, a voice says<br>Why not try everything?  
>Why stop? Reach for any dream<br>I can rock, cause it's my life  
>And now's the time<p>

Then she started to sing with me :

Who will I be?  
>It's up to me<br>All the never ending possibilities  
>That I can see<br>There's nothing that I can't do  
>Who will I be?<br>Yes, I believe  
>I get to make the future what I want to<br>If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
>Who will I be?<p>

Yeah yeah...

I let her sing on her own :

If I decide,  
>I'm the girl to change the world<br>I can do it any time.  
>Opportunity right in front of me<br>And the choice is all mine

Why not try everything?  
>Why stop? reach for any dream<br>I can rock, cause it's my life.  
>And now's the time<p>

Who will I be?  
>It's up to me<br>All the never ending possibilities  
>That I can see<br>There's nothing that I can't do  
>Who will I be?<br>Yes, I believe  
>I get to make the future what I want to<br>If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
>Who will I be?<p>

I wanna find the who I am inside.  
>Who will I be?<br>I wanna show the, the way that I can shine...  
>Yeah... Oh yeah... yeah...<p>

Who will I be  
>It's up to me<br>All the never ending possibilities  
>That I can see<br>There's nothing that I can't do  
>Who will I be<br>Yes, I believe  
>I get to make the future what I want to<br>If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me(yeah)  
>Who will I be?<p>

Whoo, who will I be?  
>Who will I be!<p>

After the last verse , Mo hugged me . " Olivia , you're right it really does suit me . How did you come up with it ?" , she asked me . "Just lucky I guess" , I replied . "Anyway , tonight I know Jules will sing so Stella , I made a song that I need you and Mo to sing before I sing my song . Can you do that ?" , I asked . "Sure " .

* * *

><p>OPEN MIC NIGHT:<p>

"Olivia , I want to sing this for you . This will show you how much I hate you and I am more popular than you ." , Jules said on the microphone . The music started .

I'm too cool for my dress, these shades don't leave my head  
>Everything you say is so irrelevant<br>You follow and I my lead, you wanna be like me  
>But you're just a wannabe, love it or hate it<p>

I can't help the way I am  
>Hope you don't misunderstand<p>

But I'm too cool, too cool  
>Yeah, I'm too cool to know you<br>Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
>You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you<p>

You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not  
>Exactly who do you think you are?<br>Can't tell you what that you haven't got  
>When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you<p>

You're lucky I'm so nice, even I'm surprised  
>You are still allowed to be in my crew<br>I'll show you how it's done if you wanna be someone  
>Just watch me and you'll learn some<p>

Me, myself and I agree  
>You'll never catch up with me<p>

'Cause I'm too cool, too cool  
>Yeah, I'm too cool to know you<br>Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
>You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you<p>

You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not  
>Exactly who do you think you are?<br>Can't tell you what that you haven't got  
>When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you<p>

You see some are born with beauty, brains and talent  
>And they got it all<br>While others have to try all their lives  
>Still they never get the call<p>

That's the difference between you and me obviously  
>I'm a natural, I'm the real deal<br>I can't help the way I am  
>Hope you don't misunderstand<p>

But I'm too cool, too cool  
>Yeah, I'm too cool to know you<br>Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
>You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you<p>

Too cool, too cool  
>Yeah, I'm too cool to know you<br>Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
>You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you<p>

Yeah right ? Time for Plan Vengeance Part 1 . Mo and Stella . " We'd like to dedicate it to Jules and show her how much we hate her !" , said Stella . Gotta love her . **(Stella in normal . Mo **_**in italic .Both underline. **_**)**

Someday I let you in, treat you right Drive you out of my mind oh

_You never met a chick like me Burn so bright I'm gonna make you blind_  
>Always want what you can't have But is it bad if you don't get what you wanted Make you feel good as I'm with you Wanna shape you Boy, let's get it started<br>Give it up, you can't win Cause I know where you've been Such a shame, You don't put up a fight It's a game that we play, at the end of the night It's the same old story and your never getting it right Give it up!  
>Yeahhhhh, ohhh oh<br>Come a little closer, come a little closer Baby, baby Come a little closer, come a little closer Baby, baby  
>Come a little closer, come a little closer Baby, yes you are my baby And I'll make you crazy tonight!<br>Look at me boy cause I got you Where I want you, isn't it so exciting Wanna shake you, wanna break you Take a backseat boy, cause now I'm driving  
>Give it up, you can't win Cause I know where you've been Such a shame You don't put up a fight<br>It's a game that we play, At the end of the night, It's the same old story and You'll never get it right Give it up!  
>Wohoooaaaaaaaaa ooooohhhh YEAH!<p>

My turn! Payback time !

Are you listening? Hear me talk, hear me sing  
>Open up the door, easy less, easy more<br>When you tell me to beware, are you here? Are you there?  
>Is it something I should know? Easy come, easy go<p>

Nodding your head, don't hear a word I said  
>Can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate<br>I try to talk to you but you never even knew  
>So what's it gonna be, tell me, can you hear me?<br>(Hear me, can you hear me?)

I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
>Never listen, you never listen<br>I'm so sick of it, so I'm throwing on a fit  
>Never listen, you never listen<p>

I scream your name, it always stays the same  
>I scream and shout<br>So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey  
>Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh<p>

Patience running thin, running thin, come again  
>Tell me what I get opposite, opposite<br>Show me what is real, if it breaks does it heal?  
>Open up your ear, why you think that I'm here?<br>Keep me in the dark are you even thinking of me?

And someone else above me gotta know, gotta know  
>What am I gonna do? 'Cause I can't get through to you<br>So what's it gonna be  
>Tell me, can you hear me?<p>

I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
>Never listen, you never listen<br>I'm so sick of it so I'll throw another fit  
>Never listen, you never listen<p>

I scream your name, it always stays the same  
>I scream and shout<br>So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey  
>Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh<p>

Easy come, easy go  
>Easy come, easy go<br>(Can you hear me?)

I scream your name, it always stays the same  
>I scream and shout<br>So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey  
>Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh<p>

I scream your name but you never listen  
>No, you never listen but you never listen<p>

Love this night !

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of songs , right . But Microsoft Word said it was 6 pages long ! Remember the Scohini contest . For the winning chapterstory , I'm gonna post it up as one of my chapters and I 'll give you all the credit . Happy writing xoxoxox Amy ! ;)**


	9. Livin on a High Wire

**Sorry for the wait . My computer went nuts . Anyway , enjoy . And I extended the Scohini contest to the end of this month . xoxoxox Amy ! ;)**

* * *

><p>The next day , I went to school as normal . When I arrive at school , Principal Brennigan was putting up a new post : The Battle Of The Bands . And I saw a girl write something under the participants column . That girl was….Stella .<p>

At lunch , we sat at our usual table and I brought up the subject . "So , what are we gonna sing or the battle of the bands ?" . "Wait what ?" , Scott started . "We're entering it ?" , Mo enquired ."Geez , Stella signed us up ." , I said , glancing at Stella .

"So what ?"

"What are we gonna sing ? I can't come up with a new song every second ." , I said .

"Uh , yeah you can . I made two new raps ..No wait , three." , Wen said to me.

I looked at the guitar , piano and bass guitar on stage . I had a sudden urge to sing . "Guys , come with me . " , I said as I climbed the steps ." Stella ,Scott , grab your instruments . Mo grab a mic . Wen , piano please . Play a simple beat , Charlie . Stella , strum your guitar ." , I gave out instructions .

_This is the story of how we lived_

_The glory of what we did_

_It started when we were kids_

_With music up in our heads she said ._

_I've been out on the edge _

_Breathing a little bit of fresh air _

_Big dreams , I took a chance_

_Held out for everything I got here _

_I've been feeling this life _

_A circus , hanging on without fear ._

Here we go !

_Livin on a high wire_

_Running through a wildfire_

_You can't shake me _

_I'm not going nowhere_

_Walking on a tight rope _

_No net , high hopes_

_Step back ,gonna make it over _

_Na na nananana_

_Na na Livin on a high wire_

_Nananananana_

_Na na living on a high wire ._

"Wow , Olivia . You made a song ." , Charlie quoted . " I guess , I did . Just lucky I guess".

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry , it's too short . <strong>


	10. Olivia Emergency

**Sorry . I didn't have much time ! Oh , and please check out my new story , Winx Club : A New Journey Begins . I know it's 4 kids but I used to love it and I think my story is very ...I dunno ... Anyway , check it out ! xoxoxox Amy ! ;)**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV :<p>

We had band practice this afternoon .While I was walking to school , I heard voices behind it . So I went to check it out . Turns out it was Jules and Patty . They were planning to sabotage us . When I made my getaway , I hit something . Thinking they noticed , I ran inside the school . My head was throbbing like crazy .

I made it to the MR before I could faint . When , I went inside , everything was black . And I mean , seriously . Then , I dunno what happened .

Wen's POV :

We were all sitting there , waiting for Olivia . Then , she burst into the room and fainted . We were all like , 'Olivia !' , 'Get up' and etc . We immediately took her to the hospital . She was sent to the ER . I kept pacing up and down the hall.

"Geez , Wen , she's gonna be alright !" , Charlie said , tired of me .

"How do you know ?"

"I just don't . It's what I hope from her ."

"I'm just so worried "

"Yeah , we know you like her . Ya know , like like ?" , Stella stated .

"Whatever ,"

"Oooh , Wen's got it bad ! " , added Mo .

The doctor comes .

"How is she ?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p><strong>What's gonna happen ? R&amp;R ! Check out my new story at the cartoons section : Winx Club : A New Journey Begins . xoxoxox Amy ! ;)<strong>


	11. Doctor Annoying

**Love it ? Hate it ? What do you think ? xoxoxox Amy ! ;)**

* * *

><p>Wen's POV :<p>

He started the sentence with 'well….' . That means BAD news !

"Well , what ?"

"Well…."

"Well , what !"

"Well , can you let me finish ? Anyway , well…. Olivia has a swollen head . She may have hit something REALLY hard . I mean , like a rock or something really , really hard . Maybe the specific item is a-"

"We don't care what it is ! Is she alright ?"

"Alright , alright . Sheesh . Somebody give me a break "**(Phineas and Ferb was on . The episode was about Baljeet not wanting to fail Summer Rocks .In the middle of the song .)**

"Alright . Is SHE alright ?"

"Yes she is . Why wouldn't she be ?"

"Because you started the sentence with a 'well' !"

"What does a well have to do with it . There's no well here !"

"Not that well ! The word , 'well' !"

"ohh… Welll…"

"oh great , here comes the well ."

"Kids , can you tell me why he's so angry ?"

"he's crush is in there . He was crushed when his crush hit her head ." , explained Mo .

" Ah , I see . Love . The most powerful thing in the world . As a matter of fact , my last date was-"

"Can we see Olivia ?"

"Fine! Go ! Miss my sad story …"

What a doctor …

Olivia's POV :

I woke up to find myself on the hospital bed . I heard shouting outside . It sounded like Wen out there .

"he's crush is in there . He was crushed when his crush hit her head ." . His Crush ? He LIKES me ! He really does . Someone's opening the door . Act natural !

"Hey , you guys ."

"How are you feeling ?" , Wen asked sitting beside me.

"Fine . Umm listen , I need to tell you guys something before the incident ."

"Save it for later . Rest first ." , said Mo .

"But it's really imp-"

"Shhh…. Let's leave her guys . We have to tell her Gram . She should rest ." , Charlie said .

Why won't they listen to me ? It's more important than my sleep or anything .

The doctor here likes to tell me stories . He babbles so much , I think he should be a storyteller more than a doctor .

I have to tell them somehow . I know ! The doctor !

"Doctor , can you do me a favor ?"

"Of course . What is it ?" . I whispered my plan into his ear and gave him a letter with Wen's address on it . I hope he does it right .

Wen's POV :

We were at my house . Then , there was a knock on the door .

"Hello ?" , I said as I opened the door ."You again ?"

"I bring you important news ."

"What is it ? Did Olivia ? Is it something bad ?"

"well Sorta . Anyway , she sent me to tell you guys something she overheard . She tried telling before but you wouldn't listen so –"

"Get on with it ! You always like to babble !"

"At least , I know Olivia heard Patty and Jules talking about sabotaging you guys ."

"What ? Sabotage?"

"Yeah , she said , you guys have to bring extra preparations like more clothes and stuff ."

"Thanks for the news ."

"Welcome ." And he left .

I closed the door and told the guys everything .

"Extra clothes ? What for ?" , asked Mo , confused .

"Just bring them ."

"Well , it must be pretty serious . "

"I guess…"

"We should've let her tell us ." , said Stella .

" You told her to shut up , Mo ! " , said Charlie .

"Hey , you did too ! " , snapped Mo

"Touche`…" , said Charlie .

"Quit fighting and get preparing ."

They all left my house . Little did I know that the situation is even more worst than World War 1 .

* * *

><p><strong>Check my winx club story and tell me what ya think of it . Hoping not to get Writer's Block but I rarely do . The secret is to make sure we have interest in what we're doing . xoxoxo Amy ! ;)<strong>


	12. What the?

**Fun Chapter Part 1 ! Enjoy ! xoxoxox Amy ! ;)**

* * *

><p>Wen's POV :<p>

The next morning , I went to school as usual . Then , I went out of my car as usual . I opened the door as usual . And ketchup fell on me , NOT as usual . So this is what they planned . I took out my spare clothes and went to change .

I messaged the guys to be careful of falling ketchup . Patty and Jules are gonna get payback . It's on !

Mo's POV:

I got Wen's message . So as I walked in , I took out an umbrella and the ketchup didn't hit my fabulous dress one bit . As I went to my locker , I noticed there was a box on it . It was a heart- shaped chocolate box . It must be from Scott , I thought . But I thought wrong . When I opened it , a dozen spiders crawled out . What's next ? I screamed , of course . I went to the bathroom and got the spiders off me .

I messaged the others to be careful of spider-filled heart-shaped boxes . Patty and Jules .Payback awaits . It's so On !

Scott's POV :

Wen messaged me of falling ketchup . Mo messaged me of spider-filled heart-shaped boxes . I passed all those things . Since I was late for an appointment , I just ran to the next corner . What I didn't know was the floor was full with small balls . So I fell down . It really hurts . The ball could hurt anyone . Even a teacher .

I messaged the band to be careful of ball-covered floors . Patty . Jules . I'm gonna getcha . It's really ON !

Stella 's POV :

The other's messaged me . They are such Weenies . I also passed all the others . But when I walked down the hall , a lot of dogs ran up to me . Their barking was driving me crazy . So , I tried to ditch them . While I was running , I didn't notice that someone had opened a door . So I ran into it . It soooooo hurts .

I messaged the peeps to be careful of dogs and open doors . I . Want . Payback ! Patty , Jules , it is on !

Charlie 's POV :

Olivia isn't coming . The guys messaged me with all sorts of things . Well , I got through most of them . But a stampede of humans , no way am I going home alive . I was all bruised up . Gosh !

I messaged the Lemons to be careful of human stampedes . Grrr. Delgados are not made for getting payback . But this is ridiculous . It . Is. On !

Olivia's POV :

What the other's didn't know was I am coming to school . Second , I know all their tricks . So as I walked in , I opened my umbrella . Then , I threw away the box . After that , I found a mop and mopped my way through the balls . When the dogs came , I gave them some doggy treats . I walked in the middle of the hall to prevent any doors from hitting me . And the stampede of humans , easy . I put up a poster that had a photo of everyone's favorite food . Then , the humans stampeded the other way .

I met up with the guys at band practice . They were surprised because of two things . 1 . I came to school . 2. I wasn't harmed , anyway .

"What ?"

"You look …perfect " , said Mo .

"So?"

"But we …ah…" , said Scott .

"I knew all of their tricks . They also thought I wasn't coming . So they didn't bother setting up another trap . "

"Man , I am bruised all over ." , said Charlie.

"I see. More importantly , lunch time is payback time . I wrote a new song . Here . See you guys ." I said as I exited .

Stella's POV :

"That girl…is unbelievable ! She got hit but she can come to school in one piece and write a song ? No wonder your going head over heels for her , Wen ."

"Yeah , what's more is lunch time is payback time !" , said Mo

The bell rang . We went separate ways to our classes .

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is better . Gonna keep ya waiting ! xxoxoxoxoxx Amy ! ;)<strong>


	13. It's on !

Here we are . At lunch . Payback time commences in three seconds .

"Hey everyone . We would like to dedicate this song to Jules and her posse .They can join us if they want to . That is , if they can keep up . " , said Stella . Spicy words , check .

Drums , a little guitar please .

I hope you're ready for the time of your lives

Just look at me I put a gleam in your eye

Buckle up we're gonna take you on a ride .

Let's go we got you going

Get in a vibe .

Everybody put your hands in the sky ,the sky

Buckle up we're gonna take you , take you high .

Show me , show me , show me , show me , show what you got

Come on , come on , come on , come on , ready or not

Lalalala let me see what you got

It's on , it's on , it's on

Get crazy , crazy , crazy

Take it over the top

Cause , because , because when we rock we let it rock

Rock it , rock it , rock it dance till we drop

It's on , it's on , it's on

While we were dancing , Jules joined us with her group . Jules accidentally knocked Stella over . I stopped dancing to catch her but I knew I would be too late .

Stella's POV :

Here we are . Dancing . Then Jules knocked me over . I was falling off the stage . I closed my eyes and waited for a thud . But no . I was caught by ... Ray ?


	14. Olivia's Breakthrough

Stella's POV :

I was saved by Ray ? The Ray ? The same Ray that always taunts us . The one who kissed Olivia when the Olive Fued was on. The One that hates me has rescued me . I don't understand . Why ?

"You okay ?"

His question snapped my thoughts .

"Stella , you okay ?"

"Yeah ... I-I'm fine ."I gazed into his eyes . Then to his lips . I had a strong feeling to kiss them . Wait ! What am I thinking ? I HATE him ! He ...I...I can't love him ! NO way .

"Ray!"

I looked up to see a red-faced Jules .

"You where suppose to let her fall . Not save her !"

"Wait , you guys planned this ?"

"Of course . I didn't want to bother setting another trap . But , I wanted you to be absent for the battle of the bands . So here we are . And Olivia , it was a smart move of you to not tell anyone about your presence."

"Of course . do you think I'm that dumb ? I know you're a cheerleader , Jules , but let's face it , A girl with IQ will always beat a girl with ... umm... I'll try to be nice .. A stupid cheerleader." , said Olivia . I really am rubbing off on her . Before you know it , Jules was charging towards Olivia . Olivia didn't run . Instead , she did a perfect , and I mean perfect , back flip . One word . WOW .

Olivia's POV :

"Do you still think I would never make the team ?" , I asked . Jules just stood there , speechless . "Just as I thought ."

"But how did you remember ? About that day ? I thought you would never-"

"I remember it as though it was just yesterday ."

*flashback*

"Next!"

I walked in . "Look who we have , Olivia , the nerd . Show us whatcha got Olinerd ."

I did a choreographed and very good routine . I felt proud of myself .

"Did I get it ?"

"Nope . You were ...bad"

my jaw dropped . What ?

"But . I worked on it so hard . I choreographed everything . I even sent you your favourite choco sundae last week . Did you forget me as your best friend ? "

There were murmurs in the cheerleaders ."Best friends ?" , "What?" .

"We are not best friends . We never were . I don't know who she is . She's lying! " , Jules snapped .

"Since when did you become- one of them ?" , I said as I left .

*flashback ended*

"Olivia , I'm so sorry . I -I -"

"save it Jules . Your just ruining your rep ."

"Since when did you care ?"

"Since , Jules ,the great cheerleader , defied the friendship between her and Olivia , the loser . "

With that I walked away .

* * *

><p><strong>Wow ... A lot of pressure . Next stop , Rayella .Well , there you have it . You won't get Wenlivia yet . Prove me that you guys are worth it . xoxoxo Amy ! ) <strong>


	15. What just happened ?

**Hello !**

* * *

><p>Mo's POV :<p>

What just happened ? Olivia , she - she ... I've... She did that flipped perfectly . I've been trying to do that flip for a long time ! And then , Ray ? Catch Stella . Has the world gone mad ? Bonkers ? A.K.A. Crazy ?

"Jules , I wanna quit ."

My head shot up . Ray ? Quit ?

"What ?"

"Yes , I want to QUIT . I felt that I love someone and I don't want to make any more arguments ."

Wait , let me get this straight .

"Fine ! Leave ! Go! "

Sheesh , angry much ?

Stella's POV :

Wait ? He want to quit . For someone he loves ?

"Fine ! Leave ! Go!" , Jules yelled at him .

"Don't talk to him like that !" , I said . As soon as I realised that I was defending Ray , my cheeks turned red . Then Ray spun me around and kissed me on the lips . It was sweet and passionate . Then we broke apart .

"So , you like me ?"

"Yes I do ." And with that we shared another kiss .

Charlie 's POV :

They ...k-kissed ? Wow ? Maybe my head is still swelling . That's why I'm seeing illusions . And I fainted .

Scott's POV :

Ok . Charlie fainted .Mo was so surprised . Wen ...was no where . and Ray was... kissing Stella . This day has to be the most Awkward day . Ever !

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha here ya go ! Since NONE of you sent me an entry for my contest , I am very disappointed . Anyway , Charlie needs a girl so I want you guys to make an OC for him . You can come up with anyone as long as it's original . Then I will put it in the story . xoxoxo Amy ! ;)<strong>


	16. Wen to the rescue and Nosy Mohini

**here we go !**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV :<p>

Serves her right ! Who told her to reject me . Wait , what am I thinking ? I'm a good girl . Not a mean kid . I mean , I just let my anger take control of me . I can't believe that . The Olivia I knew , controlled her anger . Makes Peace . What is happening to me ? Am I having one of those mood swings .

"Hey , you okay ?"

I looked around to see Wen , staring at me .

"Yeah ..."

"What happened back there ?"

"I let my anger control me . It's just that , before you arrived at this school , Jules was my best friend . Then , when she befriended Patty , she left me behind . I thought that she was just busy but it turns out , she was ignoring me , hoping that I would forget her . Unfortunately , I couldn't . We were childhood friends . We shared everything . Don't you know how it feels ?" , I said , complaining .

"I-I-I ... don't .."

"They don't know unless it happens " , I said , turning around .

"Hey , where are you going ?"

"Somewhere ..."

Before I knew it , Wen spun me around and kissed me ... On the lips ... What the ? Who ? What ? Where ? Then he let go .

"I'm ...sorry ..."

"Don't be ... I actually like you ."

"Like as in like like ?"

"Yes ." , I said , smiling . Then he kissed me again . After that , he walked me to my locker .

I couldn't stop smiling . The band had practice after school . So , I was the first to arrive . I bought a can of lemonade . I sat down , trying to think of a song . Then , I walked up to the piano and played a little melody .

Oooh yeah mmhmm breakthrough ,

Up down spinnin all around

Fly high falling to the ground

Sometimes dreams can feel so far away .

I was stopped by a knock . "Come in"

It was Mo .

"Hey , Mo-Ho"

"Hey Olive . What's gotten into you ?"

"You're so... happy ." , she added

"Nothing ..." , I just couldn't stop smiling .

She closed the door and locked it .

"Ok , spill ,sister ." , she said , taking my hand .

"No thank you ."

"Spill"

I stood up , unlocked the door and was about to run . But I had something to say . "You'll never catch me alive , suckers !"

And , I ran . With Mo , chasing after me . I turned around a corner and ran into the other guys . We fell down laughing .

"Come on guys , let's get back to practice ."

"Sure thing , Olivia . I want to come to your house later . Can I ?" , asked Mo .

"I know what it's about so the answer is ...drum roll please ..." , Charlie did the drum roll on a locker . "No."

"Aww , please ..." , Mo said , doing the puppy dog eyes .

"It's not gonna work . I'm fond of cats not dogs ."

"Then maybe I should do the kitty cat eyes " , we all burst out laughing . Typical Mo .

* * *

><p><strong>I like this chapter . Anyway , this happened to me yesterday : The whiteboard marker ran out of ink so I gave my marker for the teacher to use . So , after my teacher used it she gave it back to me and said : Maybe it isn't a whiteboard marker . Then , the class moniter's helper , looked at me and said , "Amy !" and I said to her , " What ? I don't know . Don't kill me for it !" . Then she said , "I didn't say I was gonna kill you ." . I answered , " But you gave me the DEATH glare ! "<strong>

***But it was a whiteboard marker . So I'm safe . xoxox Amy ! ;)**


	17. We're making a single ?

**Me : Sorry for the long wait. I went home for the Raya Celebrations . **

**Olivia : Well , what about us ?**

**Me : Would you be Patient ? I'm starting .**

**Olivia : Well get to it !**

**Me : How can I ? You interrupt me !**

**Olivia : Touche**

**Me : Anyway , here you go !**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV :<p>

After practice , I decided to head home . And this time , I really mean it . As I was walking , Mo ambushed me .

"Tell me !"

"No."

"Tell me !"

"No."

"Please!"

"Mo !"

"What ?"

"No !"

"Pretty please !"

"Fine."

"Yay."

Seriously . What is wrong with her ? I invited her in . We said hi to Gram and hit my room . I told her that Wen caught up to me and tried to cheer me up .

"Then what happened ?"

"Nothing ."

"I KNOW something happened ... Tell me !"

"No !"

"I'm doing the kitty cat eyes !".

"That's still the puppy dog eyes ."

"I should've learnt from Nancy ."

I went quiet .

"What ? Was it something I- oh , did Nancy ?"

"Yes , she did ."

"I'm so sorry . I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok . You're the first to know . "

"Well , I think I should go ."

"Me too . I mean , not to be rude , I just -"

"It's ok , Live . I understand ." , then she left my room and I sat on my bed alone . Thinking about my one and only cat , Nancy . My mom loved Nancy . Now , she's gone . Nancy's gone . Both of them are gone . But I still have Gram . Well , sooner or later I'll lose her . hmm...

Next day :

"Guys , why don't we make a single ?" , Stella burst into the room . We were to practice in the morning at Wen's house .

"What ? We haven't even won Battle of the Bands and now you're talking bout a single ?"

"Come on . you have made a lot of songs . I just know it Olivia ." , she added . I quickly hid my book behind my back .

"Give , Live" , Mo said .

"No way . "

"Come on . I'm asking nicely ." , said Scott .

"Three words .No .Freaking. Way. "

Then someone snatched the book from my back . "Hey !" , I said annoyed .

"Let's see . You belong with me . Teenage Dream . Give it up . Living on a high wire . Freak the freak out . Determinate . Turn up the music . Somebody . Breakthrough . Tell me that you love me . Who will I be . There's enough songs ." , said Charlie .

"Fine . We'll make an album but unleash it AFTER Battle of the Bands . We'll be singing Breakthrough at the competition ."

"First , we have to find a record company ." , said Wen .

"Well ,I overheard Jessie tell his friend about his uncle who owns a record company . We could ask him . By the way , he is so different from the first time we saw him . His hair is cut short and well . you'll have to see for yourself ." , said Stella .

"You wish . That kid's a weirdo . "

"Who has a crush on you ." , said Scott .

"Not any more ." I opened up a website ."See for yourself ." I showed them his Facebook page .

"See ?" They nodded .

"Are we gonna practice or not ?" , asked Wen .

"We should ."

* * *

><p><strong>Me : Done !<strong>

**Olivia : That's it ? You've been away for a few days and that's all you can come up with ?**

**Me : Well ..Yeah ? Is it wrong ?**

**Olivia : No no . It's not wrong . Yes it is !**

**Me : Why ?**

**Olivia : It's too short .**

**Me : So what ? If you say another bad remark, I'll make you die in the next chapter . You got that ?**

**Olivia : Yes , madam .**


	18. Stell's Raymeo, Live's secret

**Me : Next Chapter !**

**Wen : Sweet . This has me written all over it .**

**Me : No . It has the words : the , a ,is ... I'm joking I know what you mean but we'll see about that .**

**Olivia : When am I coming in ?**

**Me : I dunno . Just...**

**Us : Read an Review !**

* * *

><p>Wen's POV :<p>

Nothing has changed between our kiss ... Olivia is just her usual self . It didn't affect her .As for me , I kinda went side-tracked in football practice . Well , practice was good . BAND practice that is . I went downstairs to get us cans of ...

"Lemonade" , I said as I entered the room .

"Finally" , said Stella .

"Ooo! Olivia is working hard on a new song !" , said Mo .

"Wait , wait . It's almost finished ! And...Done !" , she said . "Stella , Mo , I need your help in singing this tomorrow ."

"T-Tomorrow ? Why Tomorrow ?" , asked Stella .

"Yeah , it's not Mic night ." , asked Mo .

"Don't you guys remember ? We entered Dante's Beat Then Eat Contest . So this is the song . " , she explained .

The contest . We totally forgot .

"How'd you remember ?" , asked Scott .

"Well , Dante sends each team a letter saying that we have one day until Dante **(A/N : The funny part here is that it sounds like : one day until Dantay . If that is how you read it . )**BTE contest .", she said .

Stella's POV :

How could we forget ? UGH !

"Oh , I'll be on my way ." , I said , looking at my watch .

"Why ?" , asked OLivia .

"Private matters ."

"Involving what ?"

"Time ."

"*gasp* A date ! OMG ! Stella has a date !"

"How'd you know ?"

"Time equals date ."

"Oh ."

"With who ?" , asked Mo .

"I bet a certain Romeo named Ray . Put that together we get : Raymeo !" , said Olivia .

"Well , gotta go ." , I dashed out . Ray came right on time to pick me up .

"Hey , Stelly "

"Hi , Raymeo ."

"Raymeo ? Is that a new nickname ?"

"Yeah , Olivia made it up a while ago ."

"Creative ..." .

Mo's POV :

Well , that leaves the five of us . What to do ?

"I think I need to go now ." , said Olivia .

"Why ?"

"Why not ?"

"Well , tell us why ?"

"Then tell me , why not ?"

Gosh , she sure can snap . Well , she went out the door . I decided to follow her .

"I'm gonna follow her . Bye guys ."

"Ok ."

* * *

><p><strong>Me : Wonder where you are going Olivia ?<strong>

**Olivia : Me ? Uh ...Nowhere ...**

**Me : LIE! **

**Olivia : How am I gonna know where I'm going ? You're the author .**

**Me : Oh right ... Nice nicknaming by the way.**

**Olivia : Thanks . I think I should be the editor or maybe , the vice author or something ?**

**Me : Why ? So that you can nickname every word you see ? One more selfish move and you're outta here !**

**Olivia : No ! I have three kittens !**

**Me : No you don't . I mean , Nancy died !**

**Olivia : Well , if you make me have three kittens ...**

**Me : Dunno Don't care . **

**Wen : Well , that was a teeny weeny part about me .**

**Me : Does everything have to be about you ?**

**Charlie : WHat about me and Scott ? We RARELY have POVs !**

**Ray : Or me . **

**Jules : OR me ! I'm the cheerleader , I'm suppose to have a part !**

**Me : Calm down ! Charlie , ok I'll put ya in . Ray , Lemme think . Jules ...*dramatic pause***

**Jules : Yeah ?**

**Me : Forget about it .**


	19. Ups and Downs

**Me : I wanna put your secret later , Olivia **

**Olivia : Secret ? What secret ?**

**Me : Like you don't know .. Anyway ...**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV :<p>

This is a disaster ! I lost the song sheet . I phoned everyone .

"What do you mean that you lost the sheet ?" , Stella's voice boomed in my ear .

"I-uh . It was an accident ..."

"Accidents don't happen on purpose ." , Mo said comforting .

"What are we gonna do now ?" , asked Scott .

"Well... I figured out a new song but I need Mo and Scott to sing it ."

"You have a new song ? Well , why didn't you say so before? I wouldn't have yelled at you !" , Stella cried into the phone .

"Just wanted to get your guitar strings in a twist ."

Later on , I met the guys at Dante's . We prepared backstage .

_we gotta get right back to where we started from _

"We're up next " , said Charlie .

"Thank you , Catherine Obvious..." , said Stella , bitterly .

"What ?"

"I said , thank you Catherine Obvious ."

"Isn't it Captain Obvious?" , asked Wen .

"Yeah , that's how I remember it ..." , said Mo .

"Not Catherine ?" , asked Stella .

"Well , who could Catherine be ?", asked Scott .

"A captain !" , said Stella , fed up .

After she said that , the one of the stage guys motioned us to get on the stage . We grabbed our instruments and started to play the song .

I was ready for this since I was cradling  
>Put my name on the list<br>You won't be gambling  
>Not gonna leave with just this we're gonna take everything<p>

Confidence, compliments  
>Bet you see it's evident<p>

Catch me if you can, I'm like a bandit  
>I can float on my feet, you can't stand it<br>I don't just dance in a group, I command it

We give you more than you want  
>if you can handle it<p>

When we're out on the floor, we'll take over the ball  
>Stealing the show<br>We're gonna leave you in awe  
>When we're coming up, when we're coming up<br>We gonna tear it down

You can't stop us now  
>You can't shut us down<br>You can't top the sound  
>Better get ready now<br>We gonna tear it down

The looks we got 'em  
>The moves we got 'em<br>The style we got it  
>We gonna tear it down<p>

The love we got it  
>The crowd we own it<br>Tonight we run it  
>We gonna tear it down<p>

Coming in so hard, I'm on my "A" game  
>Don't dispute the art, I'm like a heavyweight<br>Yeah, I got this far, I'm a renegade

"A" game, heavyweight, renegade, piece of cake

I could do this dance with my eyes closed  
>When I step on the scene I leave 'em all froze<br>You wanna rumble with me, I write the protocol

Innovative on the stage  
>Set the record straight<p>

When we're out on the floor  
>We'll take the ball<br>Stealing the show

We're gonna leave you in awe  
>When we're coming up, when we're coming up<br>We're gonna tear it down

You can't stop us now  
>You can't shut us down<br>You can't top the sound  
>Better get ready now<br>We gonna tear it down

The looks we got 'em  
>The moves we got 'em<br>The style we got it  
>We gonna tear it down<p>

The love we got it  
>The crowd we own it<br>Tonight we run it  
>We gonna tear it down<p>

Yes, yes, dem no wan to contest we  
>Recognize we the best that can be<br>Sing, dance, rap, get hands the clap  
>Of course you know that you can't<br>Hold a candle to our flames  
>Tear it up and take names<br>It's not a game  
>It's a shame you can't be like us<br>Can't be like us  
>We leave you in the dust<br>Oh yes we tear it up

When we're out on the floor  
>We'll take over the ball<br>Stealing the show  
>We're gonna leave you in awe<br>When we're coming up. when we're coming up  
>We gonna tear it down<p>

You can't stop us now  
>You can't shut us down<br>You can't top the sound  
>Better get ready now<br>We gonna tear it down

The looks we got 'em  
>The moves we got 'em<br>The style we got it  
>We gonna tear it down<p>

The love we got it  
>The crowd we own it<br>Tonight we run it  
>We gonna tear it down<p>

Wow ! We rocked it ! Next we got off stage and got some drinks . Then , Ray shows up .

"Stella , can we be somewhere alone ?", he asked .

"Sure ." , she said . He led her away from us .

"Scott , can we go get ice cream while waiting ?", asked Mo .

"Sure , Mo-Mo." , said Scott . I call Mo , Mo-Ho . Scott calls her , Mo-Mo .

Charlie piped up by saying : I'm gonna get a slice of pizza .

Ok , now it leaves me and Wen . Are they plotting against me ? How could they I am very angry !

Stella's POV :

"So Ray . What is it ?" , I asked as we went outside .

" I want to be alone with you ." , he said , leaning in .

"Oh" , I said , also leaning in .

"Hey Stella , Hey Ray ." , Mo and Scott rained on my parade .

"Hi . Where are you going ?", I asked .

"To get Ice-cream . At Tutti Frutti**(It's a real shop . Teachnically , It's a frozen yoghurt.)**"

"Be back soon ." , I said .

"We should get inside ." , said Ray .Darn it !

Mo's POV :

We arrived at the shop .

"What do you want ?"

"Strawberry . You ?" , asked Scott .

"Red Carpet with choc sprinkles ."

We got the ice cream and went home .

"Mo , have you told your dad about ... us ?...", he asked me .

"Uh - no . But I'll tell him! I promise ." , I said , quickly .

"Then , I guess I should give you your first ..."

"My first what ?" , I asked confused . He leaned in and I leaned in . oh he meaned kiss ...**(They never kissed .Wow)**

"Can you get out of my way ?" , said a fat man , looking at us madly .

"Sure ." , I said , disappointed .

Olivia's POV :

"So ..." , I said .

"So...", he said .

"Um... how did you lose the sheet ?", he asked .

"I -I dunno .". I picked up a glass filled with coke . But , my jittery nerves were getting the better of me . I accidentally spilled it all over Wen's shirt .

"I am extremely sorry !" , I said , setting down the glass and picking up a napkin . I started wiping his shirt .After a while ,I looked up . Into Wen's eyes .

He leaned in . I leaned in .

"Hey guys ." , Charlie interuppted us .

I looked at him .

"What ? I got pizza !" , he said , lifting up a plate . He sat down and started eating .

Charlie's POV :

Finally ! After waiting for so long , I got my pizza . I made my way back to our table .

"Hey guys." , I said greeting them .

Olivia just looked expressionless and Wen looked annoyed .

"What ? I got pizza !" , I said lifting up the plate . I sat down and ate . Now way was this pizza going to waste .

Olivia's POV :

After a while , Dante was going to tell us the winner .

"The winner is ... Juliet !" , he announced . aw, we lost !

Then a girl came up to us .

"Hi , I'm Betty . I just so disagree with his desicion . You guys were amazing . So , I want you guys to play at my haunted house party next week . Here's my address . " , she said , giving me a piece o paper and running off .

"I didn't even say yes ... Oh well ... Haunted House party , Here we come !" , I said . We all drank lemonade !


	20. Haunting week

Scott's POV :

It was Friday . We came to the haunted house . The girls said that they'll be here . I came with Wen . Charlie said he already went .

"Where are they ?"

"How would I know ?" , said Wen with a worried face .

"Warghhhh!" , a monster jumped out of nowhere.

"AAAHHHH!" , we both cried out .

Then th emonster started to laugh . We were dumbfounded . It reached for its head and pulled at it . Out comes...Charlie .

"Ch-Charlie ?", I asked .

"Yeah , It's me ." , he said with a laugh . "You should have seen your faces ...", he carried on .

Then suddenly , out came two more monsters .

"Ar-are they y-your f-friends ?" , I asked .

"No..." , he answered .

"What do we do now ?" , asked Wen .

"Run !" , but we were too late . They caught us . Then , behind a wall , came a vampire-looking girl who seems familliar ...Olivia ?

"Hi guys ...Got a scare huh ?" , she asked smiling , showing her fake fangs .

Mo and Stella opened their masks . They laughed out loud .

"We gotta get on stage . Your 'stumes are at the back ." , said Stella .*****

"Stumes ?"

"What ? It's a cool word for costume ..", she said .

Olivia's POV :

Once we got on stage , I eyed the crowd . Wow ... They were...UGLY ! Anyway back to the objective .

"Hi I'm Olivia and we are Lemonade Mouth . Tonight we will sing a song called E.T." , I said . We got ready and played .

You're so hypnotising  
>could u be the devil, could you be an angel<br>your touch magnetizing  
>feels like going floating, leave my body glowing<p>

They say be afraid  
>you're not like the others, futuristic lovers<br>different DNA, they dont understand u

You're from a whole other/another world  
>a different dimention<br>you open my eyes  
>and im ready to go, lead me into the light<p>

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
>infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison<br>take me, t-t-take me  
>wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<br>boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial<p>

You're so super sonic  
>wanna feel your powers, stumb me with your lasers<br>your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic

You're from a whole other/another world  
>a different dimension<br>you open my eyes  
>and im ready to go, lead me into the light<p>

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
>infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison<br>take me, t-t-take me  
>wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<br>boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial<p>

There is this transcendental, on another level  
>boy, you're my lucky star<br>i wanna walk on your wave length  
>and be there when you vibrate<br>for you i risk it all  
>.come.t._lyrics_katy_  
>all<p>

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
>infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison<br>take me, t-t-take me  
>wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<br>boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial<p>

Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial<p>

What a night .

The weekend pasted as normal . Mo got a whole wardrobe of new clothes after going shopping . Scott had a whole day with Mo on her shopping frenzy . Stella got a new guitar on her almost-birthday party . Wen , was well Wen . And I ...Was no where near him ...

On Monday , at lunch . This is what happened .

"Attention please , Next week we are having a fashion week . Lemonade Mouth will be playing a song." , said Principal Brennigan .

Stella stood up to protest .

"But, why would we do that ?" , she protested . We all know the rivalry between the two .

"Make that two .." , said PB .

Stella opened her mouth to protest but I quickly sat her down .

"Stella !" , I said quietly . "Thanks a lot ..."

Great ! Just great . Two more songs ...GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Wen's PoV:

It was great . The week passed just fine . Coach said I can get a few days off because we have band practice . I spent the days lying about . Then it's Fashion Week .

Olivia's POV :

Now to present my two NEW songs . " Hi , We're Lemonade Mouth . We will be playing live music for the first ever , Mesa High Fashion Week !" , I said . We started playingg as the models catwalked down the platform.

Get your sparkle on,  
>Show this world where you belong<br>All it takes is a little faith  
>Believing<br>Get your sparkle on,  
>Listen to your heart,<br>And feel it beatin' strong  
>When you're in doubt,<br>Glitter it out  
>Every time<p>

I walked down the catwalk behind the models with Mo and STella .

Lights up,  
>Let's rock the runway<br>This time we'll take the fun way  
>What's in you gotta let it out<br>Dig deep for inspiration,  
>Try on your new creation<br>Stay true,  
>That's what it's all about<p>

Don't let the doubters,  
>Shouters, pouters,<br>T-turn you inside out  
>Don't let 'em bring you down<br>You've got to move it,  
>Groove it, choose it,<br>Now is the time to prove it

Four, three, two, one…  
>Get your sparkle on,<br>Show this world where you belong  
>All it takes is a little faith<br>Believing

Which pink?  
>Decisions, decisions,<br>Don't think,  
>Just follow your vision<br>If it's you,  
>You know you can't go wrong<p>

Don't let the doubters,  
>Shouters, pouters,<br>T-turn you inside out  
>Don't let 'em bring you down<br>You've got to move it,  
>Groove it, choose it,<br>Now is the time to prove it

My rap .

Four, three, two, one…  
>You feel the music pumpin',<br>Give it a little something  
>Make it a fashion mash up,<br>Life doesn't have to match up  
>Be fearless in your design,<br>Confetti from the rafters  
>You shimmer as do you shine<br>Top there to ever after

Mo did her solo .

Get your sparkle on,  
>Show this world where you belong<br>All it takes is a little faith  
>Believing<br>Get your sparkle on,  
>Listen to your heart,<br>And feel it beatin' strong  
>When you're in doubt,<br>Glitter it out  
>Every time<p>

Get your sparkle on,  
>Show this world where you belong<br>All it takes is a little faith  
>Believing<br>Get your sparkle on,  
>Listen to your heart,<br>And feel it beatin' strong  
>When you're in doubt,<br>Glitter it out  
>Every time<p>

Get your sparkle on,  
>Show this world where you belong<p>

After that , the girls and I went backstage and got into some fresh unshown dresses . We got ready for the second song . We had our backs facing the curtains . They started playing . The curtains lifted up . I started singing .

A simple form,  
>The perfect line,<br>It's coming together in your mind  
>A satin bow,<br>Electric blue,  
>Just like a dream come true<br>A ruffle there,  
>Magenta here,<br>Feels like magic in cashmere  
>Pop it with a pair of neon heels<br>That's how fearless feels…

I turned around .

Change the colors,  
>Change the lines,<br>Life's whatever you design  
>Oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh  
>Choose the fabric,<br>Own your style,  
>Make it sweet or make it wild<br>Oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh<br>Like, life is a…  
>Like, life is a…<br>Like, life is a fairytale

I walked down the catwalk . Mo behind me followed by Stella . They stood beside me .

A bubble skirt,  
>A sequin top,<br>A feather belt,  
>Try it, well why not?<br>A different look,  
>You're free to choose,<br>Isn't it something lovin' the crazy shoes  
>Your hair is up,<br>You've got it down,  
>You're revin' up ready to fly now<br>You're shining from your head down to your heels.  
>That's how fearless feels…<br>Yeah

Change the colors,  
>Change the lines,<br>Life's whatever you design  
>Oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh  
>Choose the fabric,<br>Own your style,  
>Make it sweet or make it wild<br>Oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh<br>Like, life is a…  
>Like, life is a…<br>Like, life is a fairytale

I did a solo .

This is just the beginning of,  
>Something better than I imagine,<br>And I see happily ever after in every day  
>Oh…<br>Change the colors,  
>Change the lines,<br>Life's whatever you design  
>Oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh  
>Choose the fabric,<br>Own your style,  
>Make it sweet or make it wild<br>Oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh<br>Like, life is a…  
>Like, life is a…<br>Like, life is a fairytale  
>(Life is a fairytale)<br>Like, life is a…  
>Like, life is a…<br>Like, life is a fairytale

Like, life is a…  
>Like, life is a…<br>Like, life is a fairytale

And We are a knockout !


	21. Chelsea

Olivia's POV :

We were walking down the road to Dante's after the party .

"Oh , Mo . I forgot , where did Olivia go ?" , asked Scott .

"Well..." , I started . Mo just looked at me .

*flashback*

I was walking down the street , not knowing that someone was watching me . I went to Grove your Muse . I already went inside .

Then...

"I can't believe you are ..." , said Mo as she stepped in . "Petting that cat ..." , she looked confused .

"What ? I bet you were accusing me of joining another band . I can't believe you ."

"I'm sorry . I - I .."

"It's ok . Anyway , I go here for the cat not the stuff ."

"Why don't just buy a new one."

"Nah ..." , I said , walking out .

*end of flashback*

"So that's what happened ." , I said .

"Ohhhh..."

Then suddenly , someone comes up to us .

"Olivia !" , she shrieked , hugging me .

"Um , do I know you ?" , I asked politely .

"It's me , Chelsea . Your old , BEST friend ." , she said , stressing the word 'best' .

"I don't think so ." , I said .

"But we are . I have photos of you and me ." .

"Hah ! That proves the lie . When I was a kid , I NEVER had a photo taken except school photos." , I said , turning away .

"Fine ! All I wanted was to hang with you guys ."

I sighed . "Fine . Guys , can she hang with us ?" , I asked . They all nodded . Chelsea shrieked out of glee .

We went into Dante's .

"Ah , my favourite band ." . Since when were we his fave ?

"I want you to play . The original band couldn't make it ."

"Ok but for one condition , we get free pizzas ." , said Charlie .

"Ok ." . We went on stage .

"You guys , I haven't prepared anything ." , I said .

"Don't worry . I have a song I was dying to try ."

"Since it was yours why don't you sing it ?", said Stella .

"I'm shy ... Well ok . Stell and Scott , guitar . Mo , base , Charlie , drums . and Wen , keyboard ." , she said . If I'm not mistaken , she gave Wen a flirty smile . Gosh !

"Wait , what about me ?" , I asked .

"Just do something ." , said Chelsea .

"Yeah , Olivia . If you can't do anything , just go backstage ." , said Stella , giving me a suggestion .

After the song , they went offstage .

"That was great guys ." , I said , standing in front of them . But they were too busy with Chelsea .

'Chelsea , you were the bomb ."

"It was great !"

"That was so cool ."

"Wow . You came up with that song ?" , asked Stella .

"Yeah . " , she said .

"Maybe , you can make more songs for us ? You sing real good .", asked Mo .

What ? Just two minutes and I'm being replaced ! I turned around to leave .

"Olivia , where are you going ?" , asked Wen . I forced a smile as I turned away . I could've sworn I saw Chelsea frowning at me .

"Home . Gram ... told me she needed me at home ." , I said . Then I grabbed my bag and left .

Mo's POV :

"Something tells me , she's lying . ", I said .

"Yeah . Pack up the pizza . We're going after her ." , Stella said . The pizza was packed and we headed off to Olivia's place with Chelsea .

We heard something .

_Skies are crying _

_And I am watching _

_Catching teardrops in my hand _

_Only silence , as It's ending _

_Like we never had a chance _

_Do you have to , make me feel like _

_there's nothing left of me ?_

_You can take everything I have _

_You can break everything I am _

_like I'm made of glass_

_like I'm made of paper _

_go on and try to tear me down _

_I will be rising from the ground _

_like a skyscraper _

_like a skyscraper _

With that , she finished . Everyone clapped except for Chelsea .

"What are you guys doing here ?" , she asked .

"We came to share the pizza with you ."

"Thanks but I don't deserve it . I didn't do anything ."

"No it's ok ."

"Thanks but no and that's final ."

We left without any questions


	22. A Heartbroken Olivia

**More Drama , here I come !**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV :<p>

I really love those guys but I need some time alone . Last time on Mic night , Mo sang her new song , She's So Gone . This time ,I made a new song. It's called This is me . It was going to be a nice evening . Until...

"Hey guys ." , I turned to see Chelsea , waving at us .

"Hey . We're rehearsing a song ." , said Stella .

"In fact , we think that you would be suitable to sing it . Is it all right , Olivia ?" , asked Mo . Mo and her big Mouth !

"Um... Sure !" , I said , sinking into a seat . The song went well . It would have been better if I sang it .

After that , the band went off stage . Again , I congratulate them . Again , I get ignored . So I just went to get some punch . After that , I saw Wen ...

Kissing Chelsea .

Wen's POV :

After the performance , Chelsea went somewhat near me . First , she put her hand on mine . Then , she leaned closer . After that , she ... Yep you guessed it . Kissed me .

Olivia's POV :

I dropped my glass . Turned away and ran , practically , home . I knew it ! I just knew it ! Chelsea's trying to replace me and get Wen . Unbelievable ! Wen looked like he was enjoying it ! That ... BOY ! . Ugh ! Well , that night , I prepared a song .

The next day , Stella went up to me .

"Hey , where were you ?"

" I.. went home early . Sleepy , I guess . Listen , I have something to tell you ."

"Shoot ."

" I think Chelsea's trying to get Wen . She always gave him flirty looks and well ... Kissed him , last night ."

"No she didn't . Olivia , you're being ridiculous . That is so not true ."

"It is !"

"You know what ?" , Stella said , as the others came up to us .

"What ?"

"I'm resting you from the band . I can't have two cats in a band . There'll be a fight "

"What ? Until when ?"

"Until you set your priorities straight ."

"What ? You can't do this . I'm someone you have known from sixth grade . She's a two weeker . How could you !"

"At least I'm not paranoid or jealous of Chelsea ."

"Hey guys ." , said Chelsea . "I transferred here ." , NOOOOO !

"I'm leaving ." , I said running to class .

* * *

><p><strong>poor Olivia ...<strong>


	23. The Brand New Olivia and the old Stella

**Me : Is there a happy ending ? Or bad ending ? Or funny ending ?**

**Olivia: I dunno . Your the author .**

**Me : MUAHAHAHAHA ! I just hate you Chelsea !**

**Chelsea : WHat did I do ?**

**Me : Everything .**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV :<p>

How could she ? She threw me off the team for a newbie ? Ok , she RESTED me . But its still bad . I've been her best riend . How can she not remember that ? I'm quiting . I'm writing a letter .

_Dear Stella ,_

_I'm sorry but , I want to quit Lemonade Mouth . You gave me no choice . You chose a newbie over me . If you don't believe anything I say , ask someone like Wen or Mo . I thought that we would end up BFFs but I was wrong . Don't worry about me . Don't worry about Lemonade Mouth . Chelsea might make a great replacement and then you'll forget about me . Or better yet , erase me from your memory. Tell Wen to have fun with his new girlfriend . I KNOW he liked that kiss . Anyway , goodbye ._

_Love ,_

_OLIVIA ._

I put the letter in Stella's bag . I carried on with my life . No friends .

Stella's POV :

I was going to recess . I took my bag from the chair and out fell a letter . I picked it up and read it . OMG , Olivia ! She's quitting . Well , that's a relief . Wait , what am I saying ? Oh Devilish thoughts that always make me think bad of people , knock it off !

I went up to her at lunch . She was sitting at another table . Alone . With no one else . Except herself . Ok , I think you get it .

"What's wrong with you ?"

"What ?"

"Why are you quitting ?"

"Why would you care ? You never cared when I told you Chelsea was flirting with Wen and then kissed him . Or the fact that I wrote the song and wanted to sing it and then you gave it to a newbie . Or the fact that in seventh grade , I let you take my homework and pass it as your own while I had the punishment . And do you know what it was ? Clean the cafeteria on Sloppy Joe's Day . So why start now ?"

"First , I do care . Second , ok I didn't . Third , why didn't you say so ? Fourth , you did ? And fifth , poor you ."

"You don't remember any of that do you ?", she said , standing to leave .

"Wait !"

"What ?"

"You forot your lunch ." , I said .

"Whatever ."

Olivia's POV :

Tonight , the guys are performing . I want to see how they get on without me . So , at 7 , I sat in the crowd at Dante's .

"Hey Livey ." , said Jules , approaching me .

"Hey , J- Did you just call me Livey ? You haven't called me that since-"

"Sixth grade , I know . Anyway , I heard ."

"Hmm . I guess ."

"Do you wanna start over ?"

"Sure . I'd like that ."

"Anyway, I want you to join our team !"

"Jules , that's wonderful . Thanks ." , a few mins later , we were acting like besties .

Mo's POV :

Is that Olivia ? With Jules ? Laughing ?

"Stella , how come Olivia isn't joining us ?"

"She uh - quit ."

"Then who'll help us perform ? We don't have a song ? A new one that is ."

"Don't worry , Chelsea can do it . Right ?"

"Um - I have a confession . I copied that song out of the internet . I'm not a songwriter ." , confessed Chelsea .

"What ?" , we all said in unison .

Olivia's POV :

It was weird . They aren't performing . I have to save the day . And them from embarassment .

"Excuse me Jules ." , I said , making my way on the stage .

"Hi , I'm Olivia . Seeing that the band won't play , I think I'll start a song of my own ." , I said . I asked the musician s to make a beat . Then I made out my own lyrics ..

Boom Clap Boom de Clap de Clap  
>Boom Boom Clap Boom de Clap de Clap<br>Boom Boom Clap Boom de Clap de Clap  
>Boom Boom Clap Boom de Clap de Clap<br>Try it with me, here we go

Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap  
>(Whoah oh oh)<br>(That's right)  
>Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap<br>(Whoah oh oh)  
>Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap<br>Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap

1,2,3 Everybody come on off your feet  
>I'm gonna tell you about a beat<br>That's gonna make you move your feet

I'll give the BBQ  
>Show and tell you how to move<br>If you're five or eighty-two  
>This is something you can do<p>

Pop it, lock itk, polka dot it  
>Country fivi'n, hip hop it<br>Put your hawk in the sky  
>Move side to side<br>Jump to the left, stick it, glide

Zig zag cross the floor  
>Shuffle in diagonal<br>When the drums hit hand on your hips  
>One footed 180 twist<p>

And then a zig zag, step, slide  
>Leaning left, clap three times<br>Shake it out, head to toe  
>Throw it all together, that's how we roll<p>

Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)  
>Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)<br>Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)  
>Throw it all together, that's how we roll<p>

We get to four, five, six  
>And you're feeling busted<br>But it's not time to quit  
>Practice makes you perfect<p>

Pop it, lock itk, polka dot it  
>Country fivi'n, hip hop it<br>Put your hawk in the sky  
>Move side to side<br>Jump to the left, stick it, glide

Zig zag cross the floor  
>Shuffle in diagonal<br>When the drums hit hand on your hips  
>One footed 180 twist<p>

And then a zig zag, step, slide  
>Leaning left, clap three times<br>Shake it out, head to toe  
>Throw it all together, that's how we roll<p>

Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)  
>Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)<br>Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)  
>Throw it all together, that's how we roll<p>

Boom de Clap de Clap, Boom Boom Clap  
>Come on, here we go!<br>Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap  
>Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap<p>

Pop it, lock itk, polka dot it  
>Country fivi'n, hip hop it<br>Put your hawk in the sky  
>Move side to side<br>Jump to the left, stick it, glide

Zig zag cross the floor  
>Shuffle in diagonal<br>When the drums hit hand on your hips  
>One footed 180 twist<p>

And then a zig zag, step, slide  
>Leaning left, clap three times<br>Shake it out, head to toe  
>Throw it all together, that's how we roll<p>

Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)  
>Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)<br>Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)  
>Throw it all together, that's how we roll<p>

Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)  
>Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)<br>Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)  
>Throw it all together, that's how we roll<p>

Boom de Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap  
>Boom de Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap<br>Boom de Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap  
>Throw it all together, that's how we roll<p>

Charlie's POV :

Ok , eventhough Olivia isn't part of our group , I'm surprised she got out without us . Hm . What's more ?

The next day .

I met up with the guys in the noisy halls .

"Guys , can you hear me ?", I said loudly .

"What ?" , they asked .

"I said can - you hear me ?", I said confused that the hall was quiet .

"WHy is it -?", I asked .

"turn around " , said Chelsea .

I turned . Holy Cow ! It was Olivia .**(again!)** Only , it didn't look like Olivia . Her hair was straight . She wore make-up . She was wearing a blue blouse and jeans . Her bag was white and she walked in like a supermodel .

Olivia's POV :

I walked in the hall to my locker . I opened it . I took my Math book . I closed it . Jules came up to me .

"Oh my gosh ! Did you hear ? We are allowed to cheer at the finals ."

"I see ..." , not talking all cheerleader - like . We walked to class together .

Stella's POV :

What happened to Olivia .

"What just happened ?"

"A majorly hot Olivia just passed us ." , said Wen , dreamily . If I am not mistaken , Chelsea looked annoyed when Wen said that. Ok , one of Olivia's stories have come true but who cares ? It was just one .

"What happened to her ?" , asked Mo .

"I have no idea .But I like it ." , said Scott , earning a punch from Mo .

"Ouch . In a sibling way ." , he continued .

* * *

><p><strong>Ok , you guys commented a LOT on the last chapter . Until when will this happen ? I dunno . Yes , Chelsea is badder than Jules . Yeah , I don't like her . In this chapter , it shows how a good friend Olivia has been and how a bad friend Stella is . But don't worry . All's well that ends well .<strong>


	24. Our thoughts

**In the last Chapter , Olivia is not cheerleader affected ok ? SHe's still her normal self but she has straight hair for a change . **

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV :<p>

I miss my old friends . I just wish Stella would open up .

Stella's POV :

I'm in Bio class . Doing a stupid experiment .

"Ugh ! How do we do it ?" , I said , breaking from the pressure .

"We learnt this in science when we were in sixth grade .How can you forget ?" , said my lab partner , Vanessa . "Oh , wait . That assignment you passed up was Olivia's . That's why you don't remember ."

Then it struck me .

"Um . Did Olivia recieve a punishment ?" , I asked innocently .

"You of all people should know . She had to clean the canteen and it was Sloppy Joe's day . Poor thing . I heard she spent 5 hours in there . She arrived home at 12 and the following day , I heard she's a wreck ."

I tried to remember that day .

_*Flashback*_

_"Olivia , what do I do? I didn't finish my assignment !" , I asked my blonde friend . She looked at me before saying , "Here take mine . Let me worry about the punishment ."_

_"Thanks ." , I said hugging her and sending the project before leaving ._

_"Miss White , where is your project ?" , I heard Mr Flynn ask Olivia ._

_"I didn't do it ." , she squeaked ._

_"Your punishment is -" , I saw Mo and Scott . So I ran up to them ._

_The nest day :_

_"Hey Olivia ."_

_"Oh , hey*yawn* Stella ."_

_"Are you ok ?"_

_"I'm fine ."_

_"Great . Bye ."_

_*Flashback ends*_

Poor Olivia . I am such a jerk .

Wen's POV :

I have a huge dilema ! Who do I like ? Chelsea or Olivia .

Hmm ... Time for the Kiss Scanner .

First , Olivia . The kiss was nice and sweet . I think it has the spark .

Chelsea . Passionate and nice . But no spark .

Which should I choose , spark or no spark ? No time to think . I have practice . The game is a few days .

Mo's POV :

I made a mental note to myself that I need to buy a new outfit . One that'll stop Scott from drifting away from me . I went to Fruity Beauty. I picked out a halter top . Blue in colour and a black skirt . Nice ! Let's see who'll be the next star on the carpet .

Charlie's POV :

What happened to my 'sister' ? She is now a cheerleader . We need her . She is the only one fit for the role in LM . I'm starting to hate Chelsea . She's starting to get on my nerves . During practice , she asks me to get her a bowl of cherries and what-nots . What am I ? A servant ? No way , Jose . This has got to stop .

Scott 's POV :

My relationship with Mo is starting to wear off . I need to spend MORE time with her . How ?


	25. Wenivia again , accident and Rayella

**I'm ending it at the 30th Chapter . Then , a sequel .**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV :<p>

Today is the seventh day I became a cheerleader . The nineth day since my break up with both LM and Wen . And today , Is the championship . I had to do a long cheer and some backflips . And when I say the cheer was long , it was . Luckily , I only had to memorise this :

Two , four , six , eight

Who do we appreciate

Not the king , or the queen

but our fave football team !

Go Mesa High !

Wen's POV :

The game is making me nervous . I couldn't concentrate . It's just that I feel something is wrong .

"Heads up Wen !", I looked up . I missed ! The ball and Olivia . It was half time .

"Wen , keep your head IN the game !"

"Alright coach ." , I knew I was messing up . I went outside to walk and I bumped into Olivia , who was about to drink .

"Sorry ." , I said , looking at the spill on her cheerleading top .

"It's fine , really .", she said . I insisted on buying her a drink . At first , she passed but then after begging , she agreed .

"What do you want ?" , I said , at the vending machine .

"Um- Lemonade ." , I got us two cans .

"Why'd you quit ?", I said , asking the question that always bugged me . She took a deep breath and started the story .

"It all started in sixth grade . I met Stella and I became friends with her . Now , she's siding that newbie and not me . I've been her best friend since that . We had fun together ! But does she remember ? No . I am very hurt by that . And -by you ." , she added queitly .

"Wh-Why ?" , I asked confused .

"Because ... I saw you kissing Chelsea . And it looked like you like it ."

"I do . I only like the kiss . Not the person ."

"Is that even possible ?"

"I dunno ... But what I do know is the feeling that I have for you ."

"And what is it ?"

"Love " , I leaned in and we shared a sweet kiss .

Olivia's POV :

It was the second half . Wen was playing good . I guess the kiss packed a punch . I saw Stella in the crowd beside Mo and the others . I looked at her . Then she looked at me but looked away after seeing me watching her .

Hm . Will we ever be friends ?

We won ! After the game , Wen picked me up and twirled me around . We smiled at each other . The rest of LM came up with confused looks . Chelsea was boiling with rage . Stella was about to tell me something when something fell on me . That something was ... I dunno . All I know was it turned pitch black afterwards .

Stella's POV :

I wanted to tell Olivia that I was really sorry . But then , something fell on her . I dunno how to describe it . I called the ambulance . Next thing we know , We were in the waiting room .

We waited for hours and hours . I hope Olivia is ok . Grams must be worried sick . Wen looked as pale as white cheese .Mo was crying and Scott was comforting her . Charlie was quiet . And Chelsea was smirking .

"chelsea , why are you smiling?"

"Oh , nothing ." , she said .

"Did you do this ? Did you make that thing fall on her purposely ?"

"What ? I- ",she said looking baffled .

"You did ! Olivia was right . You were out to get her . To replace her and to get Wen !"

"Alright . You caught me ." , she said surrendering . "I'm sorry ."

"Sorry isn't enough ! We don't even know if Olivia is going to be alright ! What if she dies ? Will a stupid sorry bring her back ? No ."

"Stella ! Calm down !" , Charlie said to me .

I collapsed in a chair , crying . Then , Ray came .

"R-Ray ?" , I asked surprised . "What are you doing here ?"

"I came to soothe you . When you're sad , I'm sad ." , he said patting my shoulder and giving me a quick kiss . I REALLY hope Olivia is ok .

* * *

><p><strong>Dammit Chelsea ! Aww , Wenivia and Rayella .<strong>


	26. Is she ? and battle of the bands

**Thanks for your AMAZING reviews ! If you can , add more readers to my story . LOVE : Amy ;)**

* * *

><p>Charlie's POV :<p>

The doctor went out . We all rushed to him . We had to know that Olivia is ok .

"My name is Doctor Florence Dorence Glorence Mo-"

"We don't care what your long name is ! Is she ok ?" , snapped Wen . Geez , that's the second time !

"Well , -"

"Don't start with the wells !" , I whined .

"I'm not ! Olivia is very lucky . She only has some bruises . But , may I ask what happened ?"

"It was her fault ! She did it on purpose !" , said Stella , pointing at Chelsea .

"Well , do you have any proof ?"

"She confessed ."

"How can I believe you ?"

"I recorded it . " , said Scott , showing his phone . Aha , sneaky . No wonder Mo likes him .

"Alrighty then ." , said the doctor , smiling . We were allowed to see Olivia . She was looking so bad . Doctor Florence Dorence -and- the- rest- of- her- name called the cops . They arrested Chelsea and took her to the station to interroggate her as she could've killed Olivia .

A few weeks later , there came the ...BATTLE OF THE BANDS ! Woohooo ! After that , we're gonna make a single . AAAAH! I'm squealing like a girl .

Olivia's POV :

This is it ! Here we go :

(Oooh Yeah mmm breakthrough)

Up down spinnin' all around  
>Fly high, fallin' to the ground<br>Sometimes dreams can feel so far away  
>Time keeps skippin' out of beat<br>Left, right, trippin' on your feet  
>Life is like a string of cloudy days<p>

(Here we go)  
>Sometimes it's raisin' your voice<br>Sometimes it's makin' some noise  
>Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong<br>Whenever you can't see the light  
>Whenever there's no end in sight<br>Keep on, keep on movin' on  
>Keep on movin' on<p>

Here comes a breakthrough  
>Here comes a day<br>Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it  
>So don't let it get away<br>It's time I breakthrough  
>Just turn the page<br>Cos every day I'm getting closer  
>Life is just a rollercoaster<p>

Shake it 'til you make it 'til you're breakin' on through  
>Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through<br>Shake it 'til you make it 'til you're breakin' on through  
>Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through<p>

Stop, still take another breath  
>Roadblock, move it to the left<br>Get around whatever's in your way  
>Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces<br>Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers  
>It's gonna be your turn to play<br>Gonna be your turn to play

Sometimes it's raisin' your voice  
>Sometimes it's makin' some noise<br>Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong  
>Whenever you can't see the light<br>Whenever there's no end in sight (Here we go)  
>Keep on, keep on moving on<br>Keep on moving on

Here comes a breakthrough  
>Here comes a day<br>Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it  
>So don't let it get away<br>It's all about a breakthrough  
>Just turn the page<br>Cos every day you're getting closer  
>Life is just a rollercoaster<p>

I can see it in the blind site  
>Movin' through the limelight<br>Groovin' to my music I'ma use it when the time's right  
>Hopin' I can do it through<br>The shadows I can shine bright  
>Usually in life there's one shot<br>And this is our night  
>Listen to the rhythm we givin' and it'll make you<br>Start pushin' through barriers I'll take you  
>Wherever that you wanna go<br>Never too late to  
>Keep pushin' 'til you breakthrough<p>

Sometimes it's raisin' your voice  
>Sometimes it's makin' some noise<br>Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong (world it was wrong)  
>Whenever you can't see the light (can't see the light)<br>Whenever there's no end in sight (no end in sight)  
>Keep on, keep on movin' on<br>Keep on movin' on

Here comes a breakthrough  
>Here comes a day<br>Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it  
>So don't let it get away<br>It's time I breakthrough  
>Just turn the page<br>Cos every day I'm getting closer  
>Life is just a rollercoaster<p>

Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through  
>Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through<br>Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through (put your hands up)  
>Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through (put your hands up)<p>

Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through  
>Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through (don't stop, don't stop, don't stop no)<br>Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through  
>Don't stop<p>

Here comes a breakthrough.

We rocked . The next thing you know , we were backstage drinking lemonade **(That sorta rhymes )**

"We rocked !" , I said .

"Agreed !" , they said in unision . After that , we went on stage for the results .

"Third Place , is... Rory and his magical blender !" , he sucked ! A blender ? Really ?

"Second Place , is... Weston Stuff!"

"And the winner is ... Lemonade Mouth !" , AAH!

Jules ran up and hugged me . We were friends . Still friends . New single here we come !

* * *

><p><strong>Don't want you guys to get too pumped ! <strong>


	27. Single and Paper

**Here we go . P.S : A secret for my sequel : It will be during Summer break .**

* * *

><p>The next day , we went to the studio . Jessie met up with us at the door .<p>

"Ready for singing ?"

"Of course ! We were born ready !", said Wen . We each got in a recording booth .

"Ok . We'll start with Somebody ." , said Stella . Jessie turned up the volume .

Can you see me ?

Cuz I'm right here .

Can you listen

Cuz I've been tryin to make you notice

What it would mean to me

To feel like somebody

We've been on our way to nowhere

tryin so hard to get there and I said oh

We're gonna let it show

We rocked out as I finished the song . We did a couple more songs . Then we went home . The next day , we met up at Tutti frutti with Jessie .

When me and Wen walked in , we saw that Jessie was making out with this girl .

"Geez get a ro-", I started to say but stopped when I saw the girl . Jules .

"Jules ? ", I said surprised . First time for everything I guess .

The others stopped by and soon we were talking buisness .

"We'll record the other songs tomorrow and have the single out by Wednesday ."

"Sweet ." , said Stella .

Wednesday :

All we need to do is wait for the money to roll in .

"Hey everyone , Lemonade Mouth , your local , favourite band , has made a single . You can buy it at your local music shop starting from today ." , said someone over the intercom .

A lot of people came up to me .

"A single ?"

"How much songs ?"

"Really ?"

"What just happened ?"

"Who made it ?"

I slowed them down .

"Yes , a single . I don't remember . Yes , really . Lemonade Mouth did ." , I said , answering the question . My phone ringed .

"Hello ?"

"Olivia ? Are you having the same prob ?", Stella asked

"Yes ! Music room ?"

"Music room !" , she said agreeing . we alerted the others and made our escape .

MR :

"That ...was ...close!" , I said , closing the the door and locking it !

"You could say that again ." , said Mo .

"That was close !" , Mo looked at me and said "Really ?"

"Forget that ! We need a backup plan !", said Stella .

"Why don't we play a game ?", asked Charlie . They agreed to Truth and Dare .

"I'm sitting out this one !" , I said . They whined but I told them I made my desicion .

"Charlie , truth or dare ?" , they said starting to play the game . I went out and locked the door . Hm , what to do ? I went to get Lemonade . What I didn't know was someone followed .

A pair of hands looped around my waist .

"Wen !" , I said . I gave him a kiss . On the cheek .

"Aw . Why the cheek ?", He asked . Fine . I gave him a passionate kiss . Snap ! I felt like someone took our photo . I opened my eyes and looked around . No one . Maybe just my feelings . Oh well . We entered quietly and went on like nothing happened .

Mo's POV :

I went to school and took the new school paper from a shelf . I looked at it and then gasped in shock . this is what it said :

SCHOOL RUMOURS :

QUATERBACK AND CHEERLEADER : KISSING AND CHEATING

It is a surprise that Quaterback , Wendell Gifford and cheerleader , Olivia White . The said quaterback was dating White's fellow aquaintance , Jules . It is also known that White and Jules have made a new friendship and this may scar it all over again . Easy noted , Gifford may be cheating on Jules with Olivia . What will happen ? A new rivalry ? More Drama ? Hasn't the school a lot of drama already ? Don't believe ? Here is proof :

*PHOTO*

Taken by our pro photographer . This was taken yesterday at the vending machine after the announcement of a Lemonade Mouth Single .

Report by : Tiffany Trust

What just happened ?

* * *

><p><strong>I bet your gonna ask a lot of Q s<strong>


	28. Truth and Fame

**Hello ! How are you ? This season is Star Wars season for me . So for all you once Star Wars fans , I made a Star Wars fanfic . Are you happy now ?**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV :<p>

Walking to school . Bicycle has a puncture . No Wen . So Tired . 5 mins later , entering school . Sees no one . Take paper . Sees mob running towards me ... Mob Running Towards Me ?

"Olivia , is it true ?"

"Olivia , you slut ."

"Olivia , traitor !"

Ok , what is this all about ? I took a glance at the paper . Quarterback and Cheerleader : Kissing and Cheating ... Wait what ? Me-And Wen ? Who , What , Where? **(One of my fave catch phrases .)**

"Slow down !" , I said , running . I bumped into Jules .

"You!" , we said at the same time .

"You did this !" , at the same time

"You didn't ?", again .

Wen ran up to us .

"You !" , same time .

"You did it !" , again

You didn't either ? Then who ? , all at the same time .

"Stop it !", I said , annoyed .

"What do we do ?" , asked Jules .

"tell the truth !" , said Wen

"To Tiffany's Office a.k.a. Newspaper room !" , I said leading the way .

We marched there . Well , sorta . Half marched, half ran because we were being chased . We waltzed in the room and locked the door .

"tiffany ! What is this !" , I said , shoving the paper in her face .

"Well , for starters , it's a paper with printings on it . And next , it's true isn't it ? Jules is dating Wen ."

I rolled my eyes . "We broke up already !" , said Wen .

"This is even better . I can see the headlines : Quarterback leaves Jules for Vocalist ."

"Whatever ! Just get it over with ." , I said leaving the room .

I went out and walked to my Bio class . Wen caught up .

"Oops . I forgot that you were in the same class as I am ." , I said , guiltily .

"It's ok . So, we're an item now ?"

"I guess..."

"Then, I have ... 24 access to your mouth ?"

"Wen , when you put it that way , it sounds gross !" , I said , hitting his arm .

"If you're ready , we can begin ." , said my teacher , Mr Riggin .

I went in and ignored the bad names . They don't know the truth .

FROM : Jessie

To : Olivia

give u the money of the CD 2morrow . u sold hundreds !

I smiled and texted back .

FROM : Olivia

TO: Jessie

GREAT !

I whispered to Wen .

"Psst ! Our single sold a lot !" , I whispered . Then again , maybe not whispered because...

"Miss White , share with us the news in the class ."

"Uh . I just want to say that our single sold hundreds !" , I exclaimed .

chatters broke throughout the class .

"Enough ! It's not important !" , Mr Riggins said as he opened the computer . A LM song burst throught the room . We burst out laughing .

"Oh . Uh sorry . Forgot to turn it off ." , he said embarassed .

On my way home , I got attacked by Mo and her questions .

"Wait for tomorrow's paper .", I answered .

Few mins later , Wen texted me to meet him at Smoothie Shack . I arrived in the nick of time !

"Miss , are you Olivia White ?" , a waiter asked me . I nodded and she took me to a booth .Then she left me alone with Wen .

"I couldn't help notice that this is the couple's booth ." , I said , nervously .

I took a sip of my smoothie .

"So ..."

"Sooo..." , he said , scooting closer . We sat in silence .

"You sure know how to be romantic .." , I said . We leaned in .

"AWWWWW!" , said a voice .

"Mohini !" , I said , angrily .

"Sorry !" .

The next day , we went to school like normal . All commotions done . All tests done . Just normal teen days left . We met at our usual table .

"Guys !" , said Stella

"What ?"

"We are a hit ! We are famous ! Our CD is everywhere !" , she said .

I cannot believe it ! Lemonade MOUTH ! Hitting the highway . Yahoo !

* * *

><p><strong>What a boring ending . Sorry , I didn't have any internet for 2 days ...Now I'm back in buisness . Only 1 chapter to go !<strong>


	29. Credits and News

**This is not a story chapter . Its a ... Well , it's a chapter . Whatever it is , here we go .**

**1. Credits **

**I would like to thank my friends who sometimes help me with this fic . I would also like to thank my computer for being here so that I can write it . **

**Computer : No prob .**

**I guess that's it . Wait , the most important thing ! my Brain ... Thank you for coming up with the stories .**

**2. Sneak Preview **

The next day , we were sitting in the MR .

"Ya know , Summer is coming up .", said Scott .

"We should hang out !" , said Mo , enthusiasticly .

"We'll have a blast !" , said Stella .

"A LEMONADE one !" , said Wen , Charlie and me .

This is it . Summer Vacation . LM + Summer = a whole LEMON ride !

**Little did they know , **

***There would be break-ups .**

"I hate you !"

"I know ."

***And Make ups.**

"You are so sweet . I love you !"

"I know ."

***Drama **

"You think I can't surf ?"

"Well you are a girl , dude... Or is it dudette ?"

***Humour**

"Who fell in ?"

"Wen !"

"Just now ! Who fell in !"

" I said , Wen ! He fell in . I wasn't asking you when ."

***Disaster**

"What did you do ?"

" I ate mouldy bread ."

"Gross !"

"You guys can eat mouldy cheese . Why not bread ?"

"It's called BLUE cheese . It was designed for eating !"

"No . It was made for eating!"

"Whatever !"

**I gave you TOO much ...**

**#. Review .**

**Lastly , I would like to thank all my readers for reviewing . You didn't think I'll forget you guys , right ? The reviews were wonderful except the bad review due to misunderstanding . Anyway , bye till the sequel !**

**Lemonade Mouth : Let the Lemons Begin **

**Coming out : Soonest : Tomorrow (28 Sept 2011)**

** Latest : Saturday (1 Oct 2011)**

**Chao !**


	30. Bloopers

**Bloopers :**

"My name is Doctor Florence Glorence ... Wait is that in the right order ?"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing ?"<p>

"The kitty-cat face .", said a wide-eyed and red-faced Mo .

"Wait , that wasn't in the script !", said Olivia , putting her hand on the lens .

* * *

><p>He leaned in . I leaned in . Suddenly , I laughed .<p>

"What ?" , he asked .

"hahaha... I-I'm s-sorry ..." , I said laughing .

* * *

><p>Olivia stepped out . everyone was quiet . Then she turned around .<p>

"Sorry ! Wrong Dress !" , she shouted from the bathroom .

* * *

><p>" I want a pizza ."<p>

"Want a bagel ?"

"No a pizza !"

"Bagel ?"

"Pizza ! Can we do another take ?"

* * *

><p>I spilled it on his trousers . A couple of people passed by .<p>

"This is a drink ! Not pee !" , he said , after them

I laughed so hard .

"She spilled it on the wrong area !"

* * *

><p>I closed the door on his face .<p>

"Ow ! That really hit my face ." , Ray said coming in .

"Well , that's what it says on the script . Close/Slam it on Ray's face ."

"It was an expression !"

* * *

><p>I opened my mouth to sing . No sound came out .<p>

"C-cuuut! I ...lost ... my ...voice !" , I said , straining .

* * *

><p>"Wen , catch !"<p>

"Wait , what ?" , asked Wen . The ball hits his head . He falls down .

"Cut !"


End file.
